California's Always Sunny
by ilovewent
Summary: Why do I care? Because, Bones, if you haven’t noticed, we’re on a case. A serial killer case. A serial killer that’s killing innocent children. There’s no time for dinner dates.' [set in Orange County] NOW COMPLETE. :]
1. Chapter 1

Well I told myself that I would never write a Bones fanfiction, because I'm not that confident in my ability to write about all the scientific "mumbo jumbo" as Booth calls it. But lo and behold, I keep getting these random ideas in my head…and I cant ignore them. So if its good, well great. If its horrible…then forgive me. Haha.

This story is going to take place in California, mainly cause it's where I live, so I know the area. It makes it easier than, say Virginia or something, because I actually know the places. It also occurs after episode 11 of season 2, so spoilers for that episode, I guess.

Chapter 1

"Bones, you're doing it again?" Special Agent Seeley Booth asked exasperatedly as he followed Dr. Temperence Brennan into her office.

"Doing what again?" she asked slowly, preoccupied with the thought of the deadline of her book that was approaching at an alarmingly fast pace.

"This whole…on-line dating thing. I thought you had stopped that after Dick431 or whatever his name was turned out to be a…a," he paused, groping for a word that would not come Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth, and then turned to her computer and pulled up the file that held her latest novel, or part of it at least. "An inconsiderate, jealous bastard?" she supplied for him. "And how did you find out about that?"

"Angela, and I can't believe that you…"

"Booth, is there a reason for you coming here," she interrupted, "or are you just here to harass me about my dating habits. I have a deadline to meet, and a ton of paperwork to do." She finished, never looking up at him. Booth sighed in frustration. This woman was impossible.

"Aw, come on. I'm not allowed to visit my favorite forensic anthropologist from time to time?" he asked her, throwing in his charm smile, as she liked to call it. She glanced up at him. "No." she replied, before turning back to her computer screen. Booth's face fell.

"That hurts, Bones." He told her, half jokingly. It really had hurt him a little bit. She immediately looked up at him, remorse evident in her features. "No, Booth, I'm sorry. I just meant that…well if you just want to annoy me, then no you can't visit me." She suddenly spied the manila folder that he held in his hands. "Do we have a case?" she asked excitedly, all evidence of her frustration and guilt erased from her face. He smiled slightly, and then walked fully into her office.

"Yes, Bones. We have a case. Three bodies were found in Orange County, California near Strands Beach. Their getting rid of the public beach to set up huge ocean front houses, or something like that, so a couple of construction workers found them." She looked at him, confused, but took the file that he handed to her.

"Why is this an FBI matter?" she asked him, while flipping open the folder. She immediately found her answer by the pictures enclosed in the folder. They were children, judging by the size of their sternums. "They're children." She concluded sadly. Booth nodded painfully. Cases that involved children always made him sad. Pushing the fact aside, he clapped his hands.

"Pack your bags, Bones. We're going to the OC." He told her. She looked at him confused. "I don't know what that means. And I can't just leave, I have a dinner date tonight, and a deadline to meet." She told him. He sighed.

"It's short for Orange County. Seriously, Bones, get t.v. And as for Balls88 or whatever this guys penname is, you can reschedule." He told her.

"But, I have a deadline, and don't call him that." she said, as Booth made his way behind her desk and pulled her up, taking off her lab coat. He placed his hands on her shoulders, grabbed her purse, and ushered her out of her office.

"And I believe that you have a laptop. Now go home and pack. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." He placed her purse in her hands, placed his hand on the small of her back briefly, then turned and walked out of the Jeffersonian, whistling lowly and flipping his poker chip in the air. She smiled slightly, then reached into her purse to call Dan, the man that Booth so nicely named Balls88. Finding her phone, she searched for Dan's number, then pushed send. She made her way to the forensics platform and scanned her ID to let herself in.

"This is Dan." The man on the phone answered.

"Dan, hi. It's Temperance." She said. "Listen," she started, getting straight to the point, "I have to go to California tonight. A case just came up, so do you think we can reschedule dinner?" she asked him. Dan laughed, and Brennan frowned. What was so funny about going to California?

"Wait, you're going to California?" her best friend, Angela Montenegro asked her. Brennan nodded and returned to the conversation with Dan. Angela squealed.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"It's just, I'm going to California tomorrow evening. Maybe we could meet up, and have our dinner then. Where in California are you going to?" he asked her.

"Orange County." She told him. Angela squealed even louder. "Oh my gosh, Bren, you're going to the OC?" she asked excitedly. Brennan glared at her.

"Well, I'm going to Los Angelas. About an hour and a half drive. Lets have dinner Wednesday night?" Dan said. Brennan found herself rolling her eyes in annoyance. He seemed to be a bit clingy.

"I don't know. I'll probably be really busy with the case and everything." She ignored Angela, who was making a verbal list of what she would need.

"You gotta eat though." He told her, and she found herself giving in.

"Alright. But hey, I have to go and pack. Talk to you later." And she hung up the phone.

"And short skirts, and flip flops, and like five bikinis, and, wow Bren. I'm so jealous." Angela said, with a dreamy look in her eyes. She smirked. "And you get to be there with Mr. hot FBI agent Booth. You better do stuff that I would do." She said wickedly. Cam, who was nearby working with the now Dr. Addy, looked up and watched the two.

"Wait, you're going to California?" she asked, just now caring about it since she was going with Booth. Cam knew that Booth had feelings for Brennan, and by the look of it, the feelings were not one sided. She had watched them through the glass of the diner, and when it looked like they were about to kiss, sent Zack to get them. She didn't want to lose Booth again, and this trip might just end it for her and Booth.

"Yea, there's a case, so we'll probably be sending some bodies to you guys to analyze.

"Have a nice trip, Dr. Brennan." Zach said, staring intently at the skeleton found from the Ice Age. A beeping noise signaled the arrival of Hodgins. "Ooh, where are you going?" he asked her.

"Orange County. I'll update you guys while I'm down there." She said, waving bye. She then left. Cam sighed.

"Booth can't just waltz in here and take her away. She's a valuable asset to the Jeffersonian." She said, half to herself. Angela and Hodgins shared a knowing glance. Someone was jealous.

"Well, they are partners, so technically, he can." Hodgins said. Cam looked up angrily, then tossed her gloves in the trash and went to her office.

"Someone's pissed." Hodgins said, smiling gleefully.

Brennan's doorbell rang exactly at seven. Looking around to see if she had forgotten anything, she opened her door, where Booth stood.

"Hey Bones. Ready?" he asked her, looking at her two bags that were lined next to the door. "I take that as a yes." He said, answering his own question. Grabbing one of them, he waited till Brennan had shut and locked her door, then led the way out and back to his black SUV.

"You know," Brennan said as she walked next to him, breaking the companiable silence. "I really do like your company." Booth looked at her in confusion, and Brennan, interpreting his silence correctly, cleared it up for him. "This morning, when I said you couldn't visit me. I really don't mind." She looked up at him, and found him gazing at her with a small smile. He place his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"And I enjoy being in your company." He said. Keeping his arm where it was, they made their way to his car, enjoying each others presence.

Well, was it crap? Or was it good? Ehh.

Review please. :


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement. : I appreciate it. And the plane ride…I have no idea of the distance or how long it takes, but im just gonna say its five and a half hours.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 2

"Female. Aged 9-11. Preliminary examination shows both patella's are shattered, and their looks to be trauma to the left parietal bone. The metatarsals and phalanges also appear to be shattered, probably so the victim was unable to escape. Approximate time of death…about one year ago." Brennan said into her mini tape recorder. They had arrived at John Wayne Airport at three thirty in the morning, and had then gone to their hotel rooms to get a couple hours of sleep, only to wake up at six to make their way to Strands Beach. Booth watched as Brennan made her observations. She moved to the second body. "Again, female, and aged 9-11. Same type of damage to the bones, only approximate time of death is one to three years." She looked towards the third body and sighed heavily. She repeated the same information, and then asked for Booth to help her out of the pit she was in.

"The victims all appear to be murdered the same way. Their patella's, metatarsals, and phalanges were…" she faltered at Booth's blank look.

"Care to explain that in, you know, English?" Booth asked. Brennan smiled slightly, and then started over. "Their knee bones were all shattered, along with the bones in their feet, most likely to prevent escape. The killing strike looks to be a blow to the side of their heads, but cannot be determined until the bones get sent back to the lab." Brennan finished.

"So basically, it looks to be a serial killer." Booth concluded. Brennan nodded slowly. "Who could do this to poor, defenseless little girls?" she asked herself quietly. Booth placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Looking up, she started her detachment of the situation. "I should probably get these sent to the Jeffersonian so that Dr. Addy can to a more thorough examination." She finished. Booth looked at her in surprise. "What?" she questioned.

"It's just that, you know, usually you want to leave, and I have to make you stay." He smiled. "Why the sudden change?" he asked her.

"As much as I hate it, usually when it's a serial killer case, and with bodies being here for quite some time, there will most likely be more. And since it would be pointless to fly back home, and then have you calling me back, why not just stay until were done." She told him. She thought for a second. "And plus, I have a dinner Wednesday night." She said, more to herself than to him. Booth immediately frowned.

"You have a dinner? With who?" then it hit him. "Please tell me you did not invite Balls88 to come up here?" he asked her, trying to hold back his anger. Brennan looked at him.

"Don't call him that." She said poking his chest. "His name is Dan, and no I did not invite him up here. He's coming up here for business, and HE suggested that we meet up for dinner tomorrow night." She folded her arms across her chest. "Why do you care so much that I'm meeting someone for dinner?" she asked him. Booth threw his arms in the air.

"Why do I care? Because, Bones, if you haven't noticed, we're on a case. A serial killer case. A serial killer that's killing innocent children. There's no time for dinner dates." He told her angrily. 'There's also the fact that you're jealous.' His unconscious told him. He threw that thought aside. There was no way that he was jealous of some guy that found dates online. He tuned back into Brennan, who was looking at him in shock, with a little hurt mingled in.

"You think that I don't care about catching a murderer that's killing children? You know as well as I do that I would leave that dinner in a second if there was a new lead." She looked away from him, and rubbed her arms. 'That man is infuriating', she thought. Booth immediately felt guilty, but before he could apologize, a voice interrupted.

"Agent Booth," A man said, making their way to the couple. Booth looked at Brennan, who was looking at the man walking forward, before turning to the man and reached out to shake his hand. "Special Agent Ryan O'Donald." The man said. "What can you tell me about the bodies that were found?" he asked. Booth looked towards Bones, who still had her arms crossed. "My partner will be able to tell you that. Bones, Agent O'Donald. Agent O'Donald, my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Agent O'Donald swept his eyes over Brennan before smiling and extending his hand. Brennan inwardly rolled her eyes, extended her hand, and shook Agent O'Donalds. He held onto her hand for much longer than was required for shaking a hand. Booth found his annoyance with the agent growing.

"Based on my findings," Brennan started, "we've found victims of a serial killer. They are all female, all aged nine to eleven. All three had shattered patellas, metatarsals, and phalanges, with the most probable cause of death being a blow the parietal bone." She finished.

"Which basically means knee, feet bones, and the bone right here." Booth said, while pointing to his head. Brennan paused for a second.

"That's what I just said." She said.

"Bones, you're forgetting…not everyone understands you're scientific mumbo jumbo speech." Booth told her, giving her a small smile that she didn't return. Agent O'Donald looked between them in confusion.

"Um…Bones?" he asked.

"It's a term of annoyance that Booth loves to call me." She told him.

"What, term of annoyance? Bones, it's a term of endearment." He said to her. Agent O'Donald looked back and forth between the two. It was entertaining.

"A term of endearment that I have asked you numerous times not to call me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"You haven't told me to stop calling you that in like…ten months." He said, half smirking.

"Would you have stopped if I did?"

"…No, but that's beside the point." She rolled her eyes.

"You're infuriating."

"What…I'm infuriating? How am I infuriating?" he asked her in disbelief. "If anything, you're the infuriating one." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Anyways," Agent O'Donald said, breaking up the silly argument. Booth and Brennan immediately stopped arguing and faced the agent. They had completely forgotten that he was standing there. "Work on an ID for the victims, and get back to me when you have them. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." Nodding his head at the pair, he turned and left. Brennan, with her arms still crossed across her chest, made her way back to Booths rental SUV. Running after her, he ran ahead and turned so that he was facing her. "Bones," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders so that she would stop. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry about earlier, what I said. I know you put cases first and foremost, and that was wrong for me to say that." He dropped his head for a second, then looked back up at her. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked her, his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing small circles on her shoulders. Brennan smiled.

"I accept your apology, and no, I'm not mad at you." Booth instantly gave her his best charm smile and dropped his hands from her shoulders walking alongside her as they made their way to his car.

"And you do know…Bones is gonna stick." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I know. Hence the reason I gave up telling you to stop calling me that." Booth's smile broadened. He put his arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze before dropping his hand to the small of her back.

"What do you say we get some food, Bones. I'm starved." It was a beautiful day, the sun shining on the ocean and reflecting onto the couple as they made their way to Booth's SUV.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Review please. They keep me happy. :


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the reviews. It makes me happy that people are liking my first Bones fanfic. :D oh and FYI, the things that Hodgins finds…totally made up. I tried researching…it didn't work.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.

Chapter 3

The shrill ringing of her cell phone woke Brennan up with a start. Cursing whoever was calling her, she squinted at the clock next to her bed, and cursed even more when she saw that it was only four in the morning. Grumbling slightly, she reached for her phone, answered it, and then put it on speaker.

"Brennan." She said sleepily, as she snuggled deeper into her sheets.

"Hey sweetie! How's Orange County?" said the very energetic voice of Angela. Brennan groaned.

"Angela, you woke me up at four in the morning to ask how Orange County was?" she asked her, trying and failing to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Four in the morning? But its…oh wait. Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time changes." She said, smiling sheepishly. "It's 7:30 here, and I just…well I can call you back later if you want. It's about the three girls that were found." That woke Brennan up instantly. Sitting up she grabbed her phone and took it off speaker phone, and then stretched luxuriously.

"Ok what is it?" she asked. She grabbed her laptop and made her way out of her hotel room and down to Booths, and knocked on his door.

"Well, I sent it all to you already, but the girls names were Nicole Sanna, Janelle Richoter, and Anna Day. They all disappeared exactly five months apart." Finished Angela. Booth opened his door, wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt, and groaned.

"Aw, come on, Bones. It's four in the morning." Whined Booth. Brennan ignored him and walked into his room and sat down on the couch. "Sure. Come on in and have a seat Bones." Booth said sarcastically

"Ok, thanks Ange." Brennan said. Booth tried sneaking back into his room, but Brennan saw him. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Booth ignored her. Sighing, she got up off the couch and grabbed his arm. She pulled him to the couch and forced him to sit down, still holding on to his arm in case he got any ideas of getting up again.

"Booonnneesss," he said, as she sat down next to him. On the phone Angela laughed.

"So," she started, "How is Orange County? And you?" she asked.

"It's nice, and I'm fine." She replied. Booth dropped his head on her shoulder and started falling asleep again.

"Booth!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. She pushed him off of her. Angela laughed again.

"And how is out favorite, sexy FBI agent?" she asked. That got Booths attention. He smiled.

"I'm extremely tired, Angela, thanks to you and Bones here." He said. He stretched and then put his arm behind Brennan on the couch. Brennan hung up the phone and then reached for her laptop and turned it on.

"So, Bones. Care to explain why you came to my door, in your pajamas, at four in the morning?" he asked her. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of red pajama bottoms. Her hair was all messed up, and Booth thought that she looked prettier than ever. He smiled at that thought.

"Well," she started, "Angela called and said that she had an ID on our victims and that she sent me the information." She clicked her way around, and then finally pulled up the file. "She woke me up too."

"No way, Bones. You actually sleep?" he asked in mock amazement. Brennan smacked his arm. He reached down and tickled her, and Brennan immediately shied away, and then pushed him playfully.

"Yes, contrary to what you think. These were our victims." She told him. Booth immediately focused and looked at her computer screen. The three little girls were really pretty, and Booth felt his heart twing as he looked at them. How could someone take the life of another person, nonetheless a little girl. He sighed and read the information silently alongside Brennan. The three little girls all lived near the same area, and they all disappeared near their houses. They were all doing normal activities. Nicole had been walking her dog, Janelle had been checking the mail, and Anna had been on her way to a friend's house. There were no witnesses. Booth groaned in frustration. There was hardly any evidence.

"Our first step will be to notify the parents, and then talk to friends and neighbors. Hopefully they'll be able to tell us something that will help us." Booth told Brennan. He looked towards the clock, and saw that it was five. 'To early to notify anyone yet.' He thought. Before she could reply, Brennan's phone rang again. She picked it up.

"Brennan." She said.

"Dr. Brennan, I've finished examination of the bodies." The voice of Dr. Addy said. She nodded and put her phone on speaker so that Booth could hear as well.

"Go ahead, Zach." She said.

"After your findings, I found stress fractures on the carpal bones signifying that the victims' wrists were bound together, probably with some sort of wire. There is also evidence of violent, sexual assault." He concluded. Booth grimaced.

"What the hell did this guy do to these girls?" he asked in wonder, with a hint of sadness in it. Brennan looked at him, then placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"There is also evidence of spinofishna gloricasa, and huniperra flobosa." Came Hodgins voice over the speaker, a smug evident in the way he spoke. Brennan nodded her head in understanding, while Booth looked totally clueless.

"Oooh, ahhh…"he paused, and looked over at Brennan. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Hodgins answered for her.

"It's common lake bacteria," he replied in a condescending tone, one which Booth picked up on.

"Hey, hey, hey…its not nice to condescend another person, you know." Booth said, feigning hurt.

"Yes, especially since you do it all the time." Came the voice of Zack. Booth opened his mouth, and then closed it. Then opened it again.

"Just…just work Zack." He finished lamely. "And notify us of anything else that you find." He added as an afterthought. He reached over and turned off the phone, then stood up and stretched. Brennan watched him, noticing the way his abdominal muscles stretched and conformed as he lifted his arms up. Booth noticed her stares and looked at her warily.

"What?" he questioned, almost not wanting to know what she was going to say. Brennan blushed slightly before answering.

"Nothing…its just, well…you have extremely well formed transverse abdominals." She told him. Booth lowered his arms and stared at her blankly. She half laughed. "Or you know them as…abs." she said. She got up and made her way to his door. Booth smiled at the compliment.

"Why thank you Bones." He said sincerely. "Come get you at seven?" he asked as he made his way over to her. She nodded.

"But can we please stop and get some coffee. I hate hotel coffee."

"Anything for you, Bones." He said, chuckling as he watched her walk back to her room.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Booth had surprised her with coffee and bagels from Brueggers


	4. Chapter 4

All the places that are mentioned are real places in California. And Breuggers really does have the best bagels. Yummy. :D

Thanks to all you guys that reviewed. And you guys who are reading but not reviewing, just drop a little note or something. Thanks. :

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 4

Booth again arrived exactly at seven at Brennan's door, holding a coffee, (black, just the way she liked it), and a bag of bagels from Brueggers Bagels. The hotel they were staying at, which was the Ritz Carlton, said that Brueggers was the best place for bagels, so Booth decided to take a little drive and get some. After all, Brennan was worth it. He knocked on her door, and Brennan opened it. She immediately smelled the coffee and smiled happily, grabbing it from him and taking a sip.

"Oh, Booth." she sighed happily, and Booth watch amused. "Thanks." She eyed the bag of bagels. "What's that?" she asked him.

"They're bagels. Apparently, this place called Breuggers has the best ones, so I decided to take a drive over there." He thought for a second. "They better be good, with the line I stood in." he added as an afterthought. Brennan smiled again as she walked out of her room and shut her hotel door. She seemed to be smiling a lot around Booth she noticed. He was always there for her. She placed her hand on the crook of his elbow as they walked, sipping her coffee.

"I thought that first, we would eat these bagels, and then we would go to the FBI office out here and alert Agent O'Donald, and then it should be late enough to go and see the victims' families." Booth told her as they made their way to his rental SUV. He took another sip of his coffee. "You know, this Brueggers place sells really good coffee." He told her. Brennan nodded in agreement. Booth noticed that she still had her hand in the crook of his elbow, and he marveled at how many little touches from her he had been receiving. It always made his heart beat a little faster when she did touch him, and it made him happy. Opening the door on the passenger side for Brennan, he waited until she got in, then shut the door and made his way to the drivers seat. Brennan immediately grabbed the bag of bagels and took out a cinnamon sugar one from the half dozen, smothered with cream cheese. She took a bite, and sighed happily.

"This is the best bagel I have ever tasted." She told Booth as she took another bite of the bagel. "Why don't we have one of these places in Washington?" she asked. Booth took a chocolate chip bagel out of the bag and tasted it.

"Oh wow…" he said. He took another bite. "Bones, you have to taste this. It's like…a little piece of heaven." He said as he held the bagel out for her to taste. Brennan looked at him.

"Heaven doesn't have a taste." She said in confusion as she took the bagel that Booth offered her. Booth groaned.

"Bones, it's a figure of speech." He said. Brennan took a bite and made a sound of approval. She took another bite and then handed it back to Booth.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Cam sat in her office debating on whether or not if she should call Booth. She desperately wanted to call him, yet on the other hand, she didn't want to call him around Dr. Brennan. She may not admit it, but she was jealous of the way Booth put 'his Bones' first and foremost. 'He even puts her before me!' she thought indignantly. Like when she had tried to fix the lapels of his jacket, all he could talk about was Brennan. It annoyed her to no end. She decided to call him. After all, he was her boyfriend, and like it or not, Brennan was just going to have to deal with it. She reached for the phone and picked it up, pressing it to her ear, her fingers hesitating as she held them over the number pads. 'This is ridiculous.' She thought to herself. She dialed the number that she had engraved in her head, and waited patiently for Booth to answer.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Booth had a couple of bites of his bagel left when his phone rang. Sighing, he reached for it and flipped it open without checking the caller ID.

"Booth." He said, as he looked longingly at his almost finished bagel. Brennan eyed it. She really liked that chocolate chip bagel.

"Hey Seeley." Came the voice of Cam. Booth inwardly groaned and then rolled his eyes. He was really beginning to regret being in the relationship that was established between them. Next to him, Brennan started inching for the bagel in his hand, noticing that his mind was on the phone call and not the bagel.

"Hey Cam. How are you?" He asked her, forcing some happiness in his voice. Brennan froze in her quest to steal his bagel and narrowed her eyes, but then just as quickly as it had come, she brushed it off. 'Why should I care if his girlfriend is calling him?' she asked herself. 'It's not like we're together or anything.' Still, she had an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was pretty sure that it was there because of the phone call that Booth had received. 'It's because you like him.' A little voice in her head said. She thought about that for a second, then dismissed the idea. She couldn't like Booth. He was…Booth.

"I'm…I'm good. How are you? I miss you." Cam said to Booth on the phone. At that moment, Brennan made her strike and grabbed the remainder of Booth's bagel. She put it in her mouth and smiled triumphantly before Booth had even realized what had happened.

"Bones!" he said, completely ignoring Cam. "That was my bagel, which I was enjoying." He told her. Cam sat on the other end, waiting for Booth to come back on the phone, and listening to their banter.

"Yes, well you were quite busy on the phone, and I figured that you had finished your bagel. And since I liked it so much, it seemed only fitting that I finish what you did not." She said, smiling innocently. Booth glared at her, but the glare didn't last long, and he found himself smiling, despite himself. 'She is really beautiful.' He thought as he watched her smiling. A piece of her hair had fallen in her face as she turned to look out the window, and Booth, without thinking about it, reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him, and then smiled slightly, then looked down at her watch.

"I think that it would be wise to leave." She told him. She held her watch out and he looked at it. It was almost eight, which meant that after they talked to Agent O'Donald, the could go and talk to the victims' families. Realizing that he had been on the phone with Cam, and hadn't said anything to her in the past minute, he immediately went back to the phone conversation with her.

"Hey, listen, we gotta go. I'll call you later." He told her, and then hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. He actually had no intention of calling her back. Booth turned the car on, flipped it in reverse, and then backed up before flipping it back to drive and driving off.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Cam stared at the phone in her hand, and then slowly dropped it in the cradle. She placed her head in her hands and sighed loudly.

"It's always about 'Bones.'" She said, stressing Bones. She was the reason that he had hung up on her. Whenever she needed him, he left. No matter what the circumstances. Composing herself, she stood up and walked out of her office, completely missing Angela and Hodgins, who were hiding behind a pillar. Angela looked at Hodgins and muffled a squeal, excitement evident in her features. Cam was definitely not secure in her relationship with Booth, and it made her happy.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

After they had seen Agent O'Donald, Brennan and Booth made their way to Nicole Sanna's house. She had lived in a nice neighborhood; so nice, in fact, that they had to go through a gate guard to get to her house. A quick flash of his badge to the guard at the gate gave them immediate access, and they parked in front of the house. They gazed at the house; their was a little boys bike on the lawn, and a basketball hoop on the driveway.

"I hate this part." Booth said quietly. Brenna nodded her agreement, and reached out and took his hand, giving it a gently squeeze, before letting go and opening her door. Booth followed suite, and made his way to Brennan, who was waiting for him on the sidewalk. Together, they walked towards the house and rang the doorbell. A woman with blond hair and green eyes opened the door. She smiled at the two, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Sanna?" Booth questioned. At the woman's nod, he continued. "I'm special agent Seeley Booth with the FBI," he showed her his badge, and Mrs. Sanna's face turned white. "and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He paused for a second, and then continued. "May we come in?" he asked her. She weakly nodded her head, and the pair followed her into the house and into the living room, where a little boy and an older man sat, the little boy no more than five. The older man Booth assumed to be Mr. Sanna, because his face immediately became wary. The little turned his head and watched them walk into the room.

"Mommy…whats goin' on?" he asked, his wide blue eyes the epitome of innocence. Booth felt his heart tug. He looked so much like Parker.

"Joey, honey, go upstairs, okay?" Mrs. Sanna told her son, and the little boy obeyed. Booth waited until he had gone upstairs, and then turned and faced Mr. and Mrs. Sanna.

"We regret to inform you that we have found your daughter." He started. The response was immediate. Mrs. Sanna broke down, and her husband took her into his arms.

"Where?" Mr. Sanna asked, his face equally as distraught as his wifes.

"At…at Strands Beach, along with two others. Now, I have to ask you a few procedural questions. If you want, we can come back at a later time." Booth told them.

"No…no go ahead." Came Mr. Sanna's reply. Brennan looked around as Booth asked the normal questions. There were many photos, along with one big family photo hanging on the wall. The mother and father were happily smiling, sitting on the beach, and their two children were sitting in front of them, their parents arms wrapped around their children. She moved to the next photo and saw a young girl in a cheerleading outfit, holding a huge trophy. She tuned back into the conversation Booth was having. Mr. Sanna was talking.

"She was perfect," he said, as a tear ran down his face, " a perfect, little angel." He stood up and grabbed a photo off of a shelf and gave it to Booth. "She was the star of her cheerleading team, the Magic All-Stars." He took the photo back from Booth and stared at it, tracing his daughters face. "And now she's gone." He said. More tears started falling down his face, and even Brennan found her eyes getting moist. She looked towards Booth, and he indicated that it was time to leave.

"We are very sorry for your loss." He said as they both stood up. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he took one last look at the pair, and then made their way back to the SUV.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

The houses of Janelle Richoter and Anna Day proved to be very much the same as Nicole Sanna. All three girls were the stars of their cheerleading teams, and it appeared that that was what the killer was aiming for. At five, they made their way back to the hotel, both with heavy hearts. It was bad enough that it was a child serial killer, but the fact that the killer had already murdered three was even worse. Hopefully that would be all, but Booth had a gut feeling that there were more. Booth walked Brennan to her hotel door so that she could get ready for her dinner date.

"I'll have my cell phone with me tonight, so call me if you get any new leads…anything at all, alright?" she told him. Booth just nodded, watching her closely. She was normally good at hiding her emotions, but Booth could see the sadness hidden behind her eyes.

"I really hope that I don't have to call you tonight with anything other than leads." He told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled sadly.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" she asked him, concern evident in her voice. Booth nodded, and she took her hand off of his, and he took his hand off of he shoulder.

"Have fun tonight, Bones." He smiled, and she smiled back, and then she turned around, opened her door, and walked inside. With one last look and smile at Booth, she shut her door, and Booth made his way back to his. He was going to miss his Bones tonight. 'Since when has she been mine?' he asked himself. 'Since you would do anything for her.' A little voice in his head told him. He thought about it. That voice was right. He would do anything for her.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope everyone had a great holiday.

You guys are awesome. :D

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 5

Booth sat on his bed going over everything from the case. He was bored out of his mind without Brennan, but he forced himself through it, if anything so that they could catch the freak that was doing this. His thoughts slid to Brennan before he could stop himself. He found that he was thinking of her more and more in non-partner ways. Shaking his head, he focused on the case again. Nicole Sanna was on the Magic All-Stars cheerleading team, and was the star of her team. Janelle Richoter was on the Coast Spirit All-Stars cheer team, and was also the star of her team. Anna Day was on the Irvine Cheer Academy team, and again, was the star player of her team. That was all connected, it was obvious. He looked over his notes more; all of the girls coaches had alibis, as the teams were all at competitions when the girls were taken. The coaches were with their teams the entire time. Booth crossed their names off the suspects list, for now anyways. After talking to the three girls friends, they found that none of the girls had any enemies, and that everyone liked them. He sighed in frustration and looked towards the ceiling, running his fingers through his hair. He wondered how Brennan was liking her date. 'Think, Seeley. Focus.' He told himself. He couldn't be thinking about Brennan now, not when they had a serial killer to find. He jumped when he heard his phone ring. Checking the caller ID, he hurriedly answered it.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Brennan stood in front of the Ritz Carlton, waiting for her date to pick her up. According to the picture that her date had sent her, she was looking for a man with sandy blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She brought her wrist up to her face and checked the time. It was five minutes to eight, and Dan had told her that he would be there at eight. She was holding her jacket because it was still rather warm out, and was wearing a black dress that plunged in the back and dipped slightly in the front. Simple, yet elegant. That was what Angela had told her anyways. She started when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and got ready to fight off any would be attackers, but relaxed when she recognized the man from his picture. It was Dan.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Dan told her. He was strikingly handsome. His hair was more blonde than brown, and his eyes were a startling dark green. He had nice white teeth, and a tan, well toned physique. His picture did not do him justice. 'But he's not Booth.' A voice in her head said. Ignoring it, she smiled at him.

"Actually, I was merely startled by your presence. Not scared. It is a common misconception to mislabel the two." She stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm told I analyze too much." Dan laughed.

"It's quite alright, Temperance. You look wonderful, by the way." He said as he led her to his car, and placed his hand on the small of her back. A familiar gesture from an unfamiliar hand. She immediately did not like it and tensed. Dan seemed oblivious to it. "You're picture does not do you justice." He said, as he started his car. Brennan wondered if all guys that met someone online said the same thing. She merely smiled and thanked him. "We're going to this really good restaurant in Laguna Beach. It's called Javiers." He told her. Brennan nodded.

"Sounds good." She told him. They passed the time to the restaurant with discussion of the types of music that they liked, and other mindless chatter, with Brennan trying not to be to analytical. They made it to the restaurant and were seated. Brennan took out her cell phone and placed it on the table. Dan gave her a questioning glance. "Sorry, I'm on a case, and need to stay informed." She told him.

"What kind of case?" Dan asked her with interest. Brennan picked up a menu and leafed through it.

"I really can't discuss ongoing cases. But the mist of it is that we found bodies, and my partner and I were called in." She told him. "I like the sound of the Shrimp and Angel Hair pasta." She said. Dan nodded.

"It's quite good. And I think you meant 'gist'." He told her, smiling. Brennan smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I try to incorporate terms that are common in today's society into my vocabulary. Something my partner told me to do." He laughed, then a waiter came by and took their orders. He then noticed someone walk in, and yelled them over. Brennan looked up curiously, and Dan stood up and gave him a hug. "Bryan," he said, "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, I'm good. Whose the lovely lady?" he asked.

"This," he said, and the way he said 'this' made it sound as if she were a prize, immediately annoying her, "is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Temperance, this is my friend, Agent Bryan." Brennan's interest immediately piqued.

"You work for the FBI?" she questioned.

"Why yes, I do." He said smoothly. "Do you?"

"No. I'm a forensic anthropologist. My partner works for the FBI. We're here on a case." She said.

"Yes, apparently they found bodies." Dan said knowingly. Agent Bryan nodded.

"Ah yes, the girls found on the beach." He shook his head sympathetically. The arrival of their food stopped any ongoing conversation. "Well, I must be going. I'm meeting a woman tonight. Nice to meet you, Dr. Brennan." He said. He clapped Dan on the shoulder, and then went off to find his date. Brennan took a bite of her food.

"This is really good." She was about to take another bite when her phone rang. Dropping her fork on her plate with a clatter, she reached for her phone and answered it. "Brennan." She said

"Bones, where are you? I need you." came the voice of Booth.

"I'm in Laguna Beach. A place called Javiers. Why, whats going on?" she asked as she took another forkful of pasta and placed it in her mouth.

"We got another body. Found at Salt Creek Beach. I'm coming to get you." He paused for a second. "Sorry for interrupting your date." He told her.

"Oh, it's fine. See you soon." With that, Brennan hung up her phone. Apologetically, she turned to Dan. "I'm really sorry, but we're going to have to reschedule. Someone found another body and apparently, I'm needed."

"It's quite alright. Just doing your job." He called for a waiter and asked for some togo containers and the check. Brennan pulled some money out of her wallet and placed it on the table. "No, I'll take care of it." He told her.

"Let me at least pay for half." He grudgingly agreed. Brennan thought for a second. "You know, why don't you come with us? I'm sure my partner wouldn't mind, and then we could talk some more." Dan smiled and agreed, so after paying, they both went outside an waited for Booth. Five minutes later, Booths rental SUV came speeding up. Brennan opened the passenger door, while Dan opened the back seat. Booth turned around and stared him down.

"Booth," Brennan said, oblivious to the looks that Dan was receiving from her partner, "this is Dan. I told him he could come if he wanted since our date was cut short." Booth looked at Brennan for a second, then drew his eyes back to Dan. Dan squirmed a little, uncomfortable with the way Booth was looking at him. "Dan, this is my partner," Brennan smiled, "Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth stuck out his hand and Dan shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said quietly. Booth regarded him for a second.

"We'll see about that." He said, before turning back around in his seat and watching Brennan climb into the truck.

"Hey, Booth, have you eaten anything yet?" she asked him. Booth scoffed.

"Of course I have." He said, as his stomach emitted a huge rumble. Brennan just stared at him. "Ok, I haven't eaten since the bagels we had this morning." Brennan continued to watch him, and Booth squirmed. "Bones, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You always get angry with me for not eating." She handed him her food from the restaurant. "Have the rest of my food. I'm not hungry anymore." Booth gave her a questioning glance.

"Uh, Bones. I kinda have to drive here, if you hadn't noticed." Brennan smiled.

"I noticed. I can drive." She told him, as if that solved everything.

"No, you cannot drive." He stomach emitted another rumble. Brennan opened her food box and waved it under Booth's nose.

"But you're hungry." She said teasingly. Booth sighed and then opened his door, glancing at Brennan as she smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, Bones. You can drive. But only cause you cheated." Brennan got our of the passenger side and made to walk her way around the front of the car, but before she was able to, out walked Agent Bryan.

"Dr. Brennan! Do you mind if I accompany you to the murder scene?" he yelled to her as she stood outside her door. Booth walked forward.

"Who are you?" he asked. Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth and his alpha male tendencies. She made her way forward.

"This is Agent Bryan. I met him earlier tonight." She glanced back towards Dan, who was sitting in his seat and watching them. "He's a friend of Dans." She finished. Booth made a face that didn't go unnoticed by Agent Bryan, and he smirked. "Agent Dan, this is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth took the hand that Agent Bryan offered and nodded at him. Agent Bryan did the same, and then made his way to the other side of the SUV and got in.

"She's hot." Agent Bryan told Dan as he watched Booth and Brennan talk. Dan nodded appreciatively.

"Yea, she is. Don't much like her agent friend though." Dan said. Bryan nodded. He didn't like Agent Booth much either. He watched them for a second longer. "I think he likes her." Dan observed. Bryan agreed.

"I think so too." Bryan agreed. "I think so too."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"You weren't very nice to them." Brennan told Booth as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea, well when am I ever nice." He told her, smirking. 'Especially to guys who are dating you.' He thought to himself. He gazed at Brennan. "You look really pretty tonight." He told her. Brennan smiled softly.

"Thanks." She said. Booth just nodded and made his way back to the passenger seat and sat down, taking the container of food and opening it. Brennan came in and sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. Booth inhaled the food deeply. It smelled incredible and it also made him aware of just how hungry he was. He grabbed the fork that Brennan had left in the box and started eating it.

"Bones, you're a lifesaver." He said happily as he took another bite of the pasta. Brennan frowned in confusion.

"I don't save lives Booth. That's what you do." She paused and her frown deepened. "I just identify them." She said quietly. Booth groaned.

"It's an expression, Bones. And you do save lives. You help me with the murderer before he can catch another victim." He took another bite of the pasta.

"So, you're Agent Booth." Came Dan's voice from the backseat. Booth rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm Leonardo DiCaprio." He said sarcastically. He glanced at Dan in the rearview mirror.

"No, I mean, you're the one she dedicated her book too." Dan said. Booth smiled smugly.

"That's right." Booth said happily. Brennan rolled her eyes again.

"It's hardly anything to be proud of. It's just a dedication." She said, trying to brush it off. "Can I turn on the siren?" she asked as she again stopped at a red light.

"Nope, no siren. And yes it is." Booth answered back. Brennan groaned.

"So, what's the extent of your relationship? I mean, you're obviously the agent mentioned numerous times in her book." Agent Bryan asked. Booth laughed triumphantly, while Brennan blushed faintly.

"All the characters in my book are purely fictional and…"

"Yea and not based on anyone…blah blah blah. You based that character on me and you know it." Booth said as he smirked. Brennan just stopped talking and kept her eyes on the road. "And to answer your question," he started to Bryan. He wanted to make it perfectly clear that Brennan was his, even if she didn't notice it yet, "she's my partner. I would do anything for her." He calmly took another bite of pasta. Brennan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. What he just said meant a lot to her, and she felt a curious sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Even jump in front of a bullet?" came Dan's voice. Booth sighed loudly.

"I'm pretty sure 'I would do anything for her' covers jumping in front of a bullet. But yes, I would. In a hearbeat." Booth said as he took another bite of the pasta. Brennan looked at him, and he caught her eye. She smiled a small smile, one that was only for him, and one he rarely saw. He smiled back. Brennan returned her gaze to the road.

"Booth, please. Siren?" she asked again as she stopped at another red light on the Pacific Coast Highway. Traffic was terrible.

"No Bones. You are not licensed to drive like a maniac. I am. That's why I should have driven." He smacked her hand away as she reached it up to turn the siren on. "Bones." He said sternly. She sighed and returned her hand to the wheel. Agent Bryan stared out the window while Dan watched them.

"You know, you guys remind me of my sister and her husband. They always bicker. About everything." He paused. "They never used to before, either. Not until they started taking in foster kids." He rolled his eyes, and Brennan immediately stiffened and gripped her hands on the steering wheel. Booth stopped eating and watched her. "I mean, the ones they got are horrible. Their misguided and rebellious." He said. Brennan gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turning white. Booth turned around and glared at Dan. "They should just stay in an orphanage. That's where they belong." Dan finished, completely oblivious to the tension that had resonated in the car.

"Are you finished yet?" asked Booth with an angry glare. Dan looked taken aback.

"No. Cant I finish my opinion?" he asked, glaring at Booth as well, which quickly evaporated as Booth gave him his no-nonsense stare.

"No." he turned back around and looked at Brennan again, placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it gently. She visibly relaxed. Booth took his hand off of her shoulder and flicked on the siren. Brennan looked at him curiously. "You earned it." He said. Brennan gave him a broad smile, and then gunned the car forward. He turned around in his seat and gave another menacing, yet somehow triumphant glare. They made their way to Salt Creek Beach and got out of the car, preparing themselves for what they were about to see.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.

Another long chapter. :D

Review please. They make me like writing more and more…and more and more…you get the point.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews. They make me really happy. I appreciate all the support that you guys give to me. :D

I never did this, so might as well get it out of the way:

**I don't own Bones…but I sure do wish that I did. **

There. Enjoy. :D

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Brennan got out of the car and accidentally slammed the door of Booth's SUV. He watched her in concern. It was obvious that she was trying to make herself look like she was alright, but in reality, she was just hiding her emotions. Booth looked at Dan again in anger; he was completely oblivious to what he had caused Brennan to feel. 'I'm gonna hurt him.' He thought. He followed Brennan and ran to catch up to her, placing his hand on the small of her back when he did.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern obvious in his question.

"I'm fine. Where are the remains." She asked. She was anything but fine. Truth be told, she was really hurt by what Dan had said, even though he didn't actually mean it towards her. Booth rolled his eyes, but started to answer her question. He would get her to talk eventually. Dan and Agent Bryan ran up to them and started to follow.

"The body was found near the bluffs, hidden amongst the rocks. A couple taking an evening stroll found it. It's pretty decomposed." He finished, leading them to the police tape surrounding the body. They were still about a hundred feet away from it.

"Has the body been moved?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Bones. I made sure to tell them to leave it where it was." He smiled at her, and Brennan gave him a small one in return. Of course, Dan had to ruin it by butting him.

"So, Agent Booth," he started, "why do you call her 'Bones.'" He finished in wonder. "I mean, it's not a fitting nickname for," he gazed at Brennan in admiration, "a beautiful woman." Booth rolled his eyes. Dan was really pissing him off. Agent Bryan watched in amusement, noticing that Booth still hadn't taken his hand off of the small of Brennan's back. He nudged Dan and pointed to them, and Dan looked on angrily. Before Booth could reply, Brennan answered for him.

"It's Booth's rather annoying 'term of endearment' for me." She told them, putting her hands in the air and quoting the term of endearment part. Booth laughed in reply.

"Glad you see it my way, Bones." He dropped his hand from her back and lifted the police tape for her to go under. Dan saw his chance and reached for her hand, but before he could attempt to grab it, Booth knocked him in the chest. "You stay here." He said menacingly. Dan glared at him and attempted to sidestep him, but Booth was faster. He dropped the tape on Agent Bryan's head, who was attempting to go under it as well and stepped closer to him. "You're a civilian. You stay behind." He gave him one last glare and then followed Brennan and Agent Bryan, who were well ahead of him and making their way to where the body was hidden. Brennan grumbled in frustration. Of all nights, it had to be the one when she was wearing a dress and heels. Stopping in her tracks, she grabbed the heel of her shoe and pulled it off, throwing it in the sand behind her, then grabbed the other and repeated the action. Agent Bryan turned around and watched her, and then laughed when he saw her sigh in content. She raised her eyebrow at him, then proceeded. The grainy sand pebbles felt great under her feet followed with the occasional rush of the waves. She started. The waves were coming in; she picked up her pace and went to the body; she didn't want the waves to wash the body and any other evidence away. Crouching down, she stared intently at it, and then reached for her side where her bag should have been. Sighing in frustration, she looked around and noticed that Booth was talking to another agent.

"Booth," she yelled. He looked over. "I need my bag." He nodded and started making his way over to her, bag in tow. Agent Bryan watched the way she moved and the way the dress clung to her in places, and was loose in others.

"So…" he started, and looked over towards where Booth was walking. "Your partner seems rather...overprotective of you." He told her, watching her stare intently at the decomposed remains. She was really beautiful, and he felt somewhat envious of Dan and Agent Booth for getting to spend their time with her.

"Yes, he is." She said as Booth came and stood next to her, holding out her bag.

"I am what?" Booth asked, looking between Agent Bryan and Brennan. Brennan reached into her bag and took out her mini tape recorder.

"Overprotective of me." She said. She flicked on her recorder. "Female, aged between 16 and 18." She studied the remains closer.

"I am not." Said Booth, putting his hands on his waist. Brennan merely looked at him before returning to her observations. "Alright maybe a little." He said, pinching his finger and thumb together to indicate his point.

"Same type of damage to the bones as the other victims, only," she still looked closer, "she has marks on whats left of her skin, maybe whip marks. Other than that, these appear to be related." She finced. Booth winced, and then frowned. Brennan turned off her tape recorder and stowed it back in her bag. "I want the body bagged and sent back to the Jeffersonian for Zack to look at, and maybe Cam can see what caused the marks on the skin." Booth nodded in reply, calling someone over and relaying Brennan's instructions. Brennan looked around. "Where's Dan?" she questioned.

"Oh, he's back behind the tape. I made him stay." Booth said as he wrote down notes on his little pad of paper. Brennan nodded and went and walked a little ways into the water. It was cool and refreshing on her feet. Agent Bryan walked over to Booth and looked over his shoulder at what he was writing. "What are you doing?" Booth asked testily, flicking his eyes up to glance at Brennan, before turning his head back to look at Dan. He was talking to another agent. The agent was nodding, and Dan made his way under the tape.

"You don't like me…or Dan. Do you?" he asked him. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." he said sarcastically. Agent Bryan nodded, then changed the subject.

"What's with Dr. Brennan and foster kids?" he asked, his voice carrying over to her. She glanced back at them, then returned her gaze back to the horizon. Booth sighed angrily.

"I'm not going to tell you. If she wants to, which I highly doubt, then you'll know." He flipped his notepad closed and made his way over to her, slipping off his shoes as he went. Dan went and stood next to Bryan.

"Whats goin' on?" he asked, his eyes on Booth's retreating back and Brennan's form. He frowned. Without waiting for an answer, he continued his thoughts. "For someone who is not dating her, he sure is overprotective." He finished. Agent Bryan watched them thoughtfully.

"Yea. Yea he is."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"Hey, Bones." Booth said as he went and stood next to her. Brennan looked at him, then returned her gaze to the horizon again.

"Your jeans are getting wet." She told him.

"I don't care about the jeans." She looked at him quizzically. "You're not alright." Brennan sighed and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"You know me to well." She said quietly. "It's just, I hate how other's judge foster children so easily. They don't know what they went through, and…"she scoffed. "I shouldn't be talking about this. I need to focus on the case." She took a deep breath and made to turn around, but Booth grabbed her arm.

"Hey," he said gently. "You're not superwoman." He opened his arms, and she looked at him. 'They look inviting', she thought.

"Booth…I don't know what that means. And how does this pertain to you being afraid?" she asked him in confusion. Nonetheless, she stepped into his embrace and hugged him gently. He rubbed her back softly before letting go of her.

"Feel better?" he asked her, his hand lingering on her arm. Her answer was a soft smile. "That's what I thought. Ok, lets go." He grabbed the bag from her hands and started walking forward, and she grabbed it back from him, giving him her 'stop using your alpha male tendencies on me' look. Booth raised his arms in defense before falling into step beside her. They made there way back to Dan and Agent Bryan who were both staring at them.

"I thought there was nothing going on between you?" Dan asked accusingly. Booth glared at him while Brennan immediately tried to rectify the situation. Booth cut in.

"There's nothing wrong with comforting my partner because of something a jackass," Brennan glared at him, and he faltered, "er I mean someone said." He said, looking pointedly at Dan. Dan looked at them in confusion.

"What did I say?" Dan asked. The shrill ringing of Brennan's cell phone caused the conversation to come to a halt, and Brennan hurriedly answered it.

"Brennan." She spoke into the phone before putting it on speaker. Booth took out his notepad.

"Dr. Brennan, the lake particulates on the bodies have the same type of spirulina algae. There are three lakes that had a specific match to the particulates: Lake Mission Viejo, Lake Irvine, and Aliso Regional Park Lake." Came the voice of Hodgins over the phone. Brennan nodded and made sure that Booth had written it down.

"Thanks Hodgins. I'm sending another body to the lab; see if you can determine approximate time of death, have Zack determine the cause of death, and have Angela create a face for the victim." She paused for a second. "And also see if you can have Cam look at the tissue and determine the markings that cover the remaining flesh." At the mention of Cam's name, Booth grimaced. He really needed to end things between them. Brennan hung up her phone and rubbing her arms, turned to Dan. He looked at her in concern.

"Sorry about our date, but I really don't want to finish it tonight. Maybe another night?" she asked him. Dan nodded, and Brennan turned around and started looking for her shoe. Booth made to follow, but then turned around and looked at Agent Bryan and Dan.

"You guys find your own way back." He turned back around and started walking off, ignoring the outburst of the agent and Dan. He chuckled as he caught up to Brennan, and placing his hand on the small of her back again, walked with her to the SUV. She looked behind her.

"What happened to Dan and Agent Bryan?" she asked them. Booth chuckled.

"They're getting another ride back." With that, Booth started the SUV and drove back to the hotel.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Ehh sorry for the somewhat slow chapter, but its necessary for later events.

Review please. :D They make me like writing.


	7. Chapter 7

If you are ever in California, then make sure that you go to In n' Out. It has the greatest fast food ever, made fresh, and its very cheap. Under five bucks. And no I don't own it.

And also, I'll never be sorry for another chapter again lol. But this one is more of a less case and more progression of BB. So yea

Thanks for everything. :

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 6

"Come on, Bones. Please?" Booth asked as they made their way into the hotel lobby the next day. Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Booth, for the last time, no! Why can't you go by yourself?" she exclaimed. She immediately regretted telling him that; Booth was an attractive alpha male, and no doubt women who were after his traits would throw themselves at him. Booth groaned as he trailed her.

"But Bones…why? I mean it is California. Orange County nonetheless. It's practically known for its beaches. So why don't you want to go? And plus, it's boring going to the beach by yourself." he said in frustration. 'There's also the little fact that I want to go with you.' He thought silently. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Because Booth," she said as she took a step closer to him, invading his personal space. Booth didn't mind at all. "I don't see the need for women to go parading around in outfits that are the equivalence of underwear. It's demeaning, and anthropologically…"

"No, Bones. No anthropological answer." He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Why can't you just be normal for once and go to the beach while we're at one." Brennan glared at him, but was interrupted in replying by the ringing of her cell phone. She glanced down and saw that it was Cam.

"Hey Cam." She said as she answered it, crossing one of her arms over her chest.

"Dr. Brennan, the marks on the remaining skin most definitely come from a type of whip, most likely a horse whip." Cam said into the phone. She heard the muffled protests of Booth and wondered what she had interrupted. 'Probably nothing.' She thought, trying to disguise the feeling in her stomach that she knew was jealousy.

"Alright, thanks Cam. Has Zack been able to determine cause of death yet? Or has Angela been able to determine an identity?" Brennan asked her. She swatted Booth's hands away; they were currently grasped in a prayer postion and put in front of her face. At the Jeffersonian, Angela walked up onto the forensics platform and squealed excitedly when she heard Brennan's voice. She waltzed over to the table and waited until Cam had finished explaining why Zack hadn't determined cause of death yet and that Angela was still working on the facial reconstruction.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said into the phone after Cam was finished. She heard a muffled 'please Bones,' and smirked. 'Time to cause some jealousy,' she thought happily. "What's Booth grumbling about?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cam lean forward a little more, trying to mask the eagerness that her face portrayed upon hearing Angela's question. On the other line, Booth had grabbed Brennan's arm and was repeatedly saying 'please.' She tried to push him away, but he held on stubbornly.

"Hey Ange." She said, as she again tried to push him away. She finally gave up and resumed her conversation. Booth's face lit up as he heard her talking to Angela. "Booth is just trying to convince me to go to the beach with him." Angela's face brightened, while Cam's face darkened.

"And is it working?" she asked hopefully. Cam prayed it wasn't.

"No, it's not." Brennan told her. Angela groaned, and Cam inwardly let out a breath.

"Sweetie, why on earth don't you want to go to the beach with your sexy FBI man?" Angela smiled at the image portrayed in her head. "He'll be all wet, with his glistening six pack, and then afterwards, you can jump him!" Angela said. "It's perfect. Too perfect to pass up." Brennan smiled at the image of a 'glistening' Booth, but then quickly banished the thought to the part of her brain that thought of Booth as more than a partner. Before Brennan could answer though, Booth grabbed her phone and put it to his ear.

"Angela, please try and convince her to go to the beach with me." Booth asked her almost pleadingly. Brennan looked at him dangerously. On the line, Angela laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm workin' on it." Angela told him. She heard Brennan start to threaten Booth.

"Hey Seeley." Cam said into the phones speaker. She chose the wrong time to speak up.

"You know that I can break your arm seven different ways, right?" Brennan asked him as she grabbed onto his arm. "And that I can…"

"Kick my ass, yea I know." Booth interrupted. "Hey Cam." He said dismissively. He gave the phone back to Brennan, and she let go of his arm. Cam frowned at the obvious brush off.

"I'm not going to the beach Ange." She said with finality. She made the mistake of looking at Booth. He was making his sad puppy dog face, and Brennan found herself quickly losing the battle. "Angela gave one last attempt to convince her.

"But sweetie…Booth would do anything for you. Going to the beach will make him happy." She paused for effect. "Don't you want to make him happy?" she asked. Brennan sighed in defeat. Ange was right of course. She had lost and she knew it. She looked at Booth.

"Fine." She said. She pulled the phone away from her ear as Angela let out a huge squeal. "Bye Ange." She said. She hung up the phone and turned to Booth, who was smiling at her happily. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side, gently squeezing her in a one armed hug.

"Knew you would see it my way, Bones." Booth told her. Brennan rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Let's go get some food. This place called In n' Out is supposed to be really good." Booth kept his arm around her as they left the hotel and went to his car.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"But I don't understand. If it's called a 'Double Double,' then why isn't everything doubled? Why just the meat?" Brennan asked the cashier in confusion. "I mean, it's false advertising. She was staring at the picture of a double double cheeseburger, and next to her, Booth was ordering as well. He sighed and rolled his eyes, and upon paying for his meal went over to her.

"Ignore her. She'll just have a 'Double Double meal.'"Booth told her. He gave them the money and then grabbed Brennan's shoulders and steered her away from the cashier.

"But Booth, they're false advertising, and…"

"Bones…just drop it. It doesn't matter." Booth looked around. "This place is crowded." He observed. Their numbers were called and they got their food and went and sat down at a little table. Taking a bite, Booth's eyes lit up. "Why don't we have all these good places in Washington?" Brennan agreed and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, eating their food. Brennan was first to break it.

"So…how are things with you and Cam?" she asked innocently as she took another bite of her food. She reached over and tried to steal one of his fries. He smacked her hand away and then looked at her.

"There's nothing going on with me and Cam." He told her, looking down at his food. Brennan looked at him in confusion.

"But I thought you guys were dating?"

"We were never dating. It was just…"he trailed off.

"Sex?" she questioned. He finally brought his eyes up to hers and looked at her.

"Yea." He said quietly. They locked eyes for a second, and then Booth looked away. "How do you like dick…er…balls, I mean…"

"Dan?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. At Booth's nod, she thought about it for a second, but before she could answer, her phone rang again.

"Your phone rings too much." Booth complained. Brennan ignored him and answered. Booth listened to her side of the conversation.

"Brennan." She said. She listened. "No…I don't think that's a good idea." She listened some more, then rolled her eyes. "No, it's not because of Booth, I'm on a case." She sighed. "No, he's my partner. If you're just going to accuse me, then I don't think we are going to work out….yes, I'm serious. Goodbye Dan." She hung up the phone angrily. "Why is everyone jealous of you?" she asked Booth. Booth just smiled, but decided not to tease her about it. Inside he was beaming. She and Dan were not working out. They were both single. They finished there food and threw their trash away. Brennan was still angry, but softened when Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her out. They walked to the car which was in the middle of the kind of circular parking lot. There was a row of houses at the top of a hill, and a bunch of trees and bushes surrounding them. Brennan looked towards the houses and looked away, then looked back. She thought she had seen something. Looking up the hill again, she figured it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"So, you wanna know why everyone's jealous of me?" asked Booth as they walked, Booth flipping his keys as he talked. Brennan smirked and looked towards the hill again.

"Why?" she asked. They made it to the car and stopped and turned and faced one another.

"Because," he flipped his keys and caught them, "I'm hot. And you spend all your time with me." He grinned at her. Brennan rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"You and your ego." Booth staggered back, pretending to be pushed harder, and at that precise moment…

BANG.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Oooh I'm mean, huh. So did Booth get shot? Who knows. Oh wait…I do. I'm going to Palm Springs tomorrow, and I don't get back until Friday, so don't expect an update until this weekend.

Review please. I'm a review whore. :D


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for the long delay. Thankfully, my sister is all better now (to those who don't know, she was in the hospital since last Saturday) and she's home now. : So thanks for sticking with me, and yea. And I guess…thanks for the threats I got too. Haha. But here you go.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 7

The parking lot erupted in screams. People ran and ducked behind their cars, covering their heads and other family members. Many people took out their cell phones and began dialing 911. Booth had pushed Brennan down as soon as he heard the shot go off, and she had crouched behind the car, watching the chaos ensue around her. She looked fearfully towards Booth. He was looking at her with the blood gone from his face. She traveled her eyes down the length of his torso, and gulped when she noticed his hands on his stomach. On closer inspection, however, he was merely reaching for his gun with one hand, and his phone with the other. Flipping his phone open, he called the headquarters and reported what had happened, and then made his way to the back of his SUV and grabbed a bullet proof vest from it. He looked at Brennan.

"Stay here." He told her seriously. She nodded, and watched as he turned and half ran away from her.

"Booth," she called out, her voice calm and demanding, but inside she was shaking. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "Be careful." She finished. He gave her a half smile and nodded before turning around and running up into the hills. She swallowed. Booth would be fine. She had no doubt in his ability to protect himself, and her when the situation arose. But still, the thought of him running up into the hills, by himself, scared her. She thought back to when she had seen the thing in the bushes, and cursed herself for not pointing it out. She looked towards the SUV where the bullet had gone through and examined it. Judging by where she estimated herself and Booth to be when the bullet went off, the would be assassin was aiming for Booth. She swallowed hard again. She had almost lost him. If she hadn't of pushed him…she didn't even want to finish that thought. The ringing of sirens brought her out of her thoughts, and she watched as police cars and FBI cars came and surrounded the In N' Out. Agents O'Donald and Bryan jumped out of their own SUV's and came running towards her.

"What happened?" asked Agent O' Donald. He looked around. "Where's Agent Booth?" he asked again. At that second, Booth appeared next to them. Brennan felt a weight release off of her shoulders.

"I'm right here. Damnit, I couldn't find the guy, but I found these." He reached into his pocket and took out three mini zip lock bags. One contained a peace of fabric, another contained a shell casing, and the last contained a note. "I want a team of agents up there looking for anything else that I may have missed." Booth said to them as he gave Brennan the bags to identify. Agent Bryan grabbed the bag with the shell casing out of Brennan's hands and examined it. She glared at him before grabbing it back. Booth watched the exchange before adding in his two cents. "FYI, you don't want to be…grabbing things out of her hands, cause…she'll break yours." He said. He thought about it for a second. "Actually, I take that back. Go ahead and grab stuff out of her hands." Agent Bryan glared at him, and Brennan smiled smugly. She took out one of the gloves that she always kept in her pocket and carefully opened the bag containing the note. She opened it, and read it. As her eyes progressed down the page, her face lost its color. Closing her eyes briefly, she held the note out so that Booth could read it. It said:

HoPEfuLLY, tHE INCapACItatED, (oR EvEn better, DEAd) agEnt WILl rattLE your NERVEs. DROp thE CasE, oR YOU'rE NEXt.

Booth looked at Brennan. She had her head down, and was tapping the floor impatiently. Clearly, the letter had upset her. He placed his hand on her back, and when she looked up, he smiled briefly at her. Keeping his hand there, he turned to the two agents. Agent O'Donald opened his mouth to ask a question, but Booth beat him to answering it.

"Alright, this is what happened. Bones and I were here eating a bit of lunch, we were getting ready to leave, and Bang. There goes a gun shot. We didn't see anyone." Taking his hand off of her back, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "So that takes care of that, and we'll be going now." Placing his hands on Brennan's shoulders, he steered her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She was still quiet, and it worried him. Shutting her door, he made his way to the drivers side and climbed in. He ignored the two agents that were trying to get his attention and started his car, leaving the chaotic mess behind them. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Booth cleared his throat. "Hey Bones, thanks back there." He said quietly, glancing at her before turning his attention back to the road. She looked at him.

"For what?" she asked, and looked at him, confusion in her features. She turned back and looked out the window at the scenery flying by her window.

"You know…pushing me out of the way and all. Even though we were doing out banter thing, if you hadn't of pushed me…"he let the sentence trail of, and Brennan finished it in her head. 'We would be on out way to the hospital.' She thought. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to think of that.

"I didn't really do much, Booth. You were being annoying, and I pushed you. I shouldn't be thanked for that." She said, trying to detach herself. This is why she didn't want to be close to anyone. She had come this close to losing Booth, and she was terrified, more for Booth than herself.

"Temperance." Booth said. She looked at him, and as he stopped at a red light on Golden Lantern, he turned and faced her too. "Let me thank you. You may not have done it on purpose, but you did save my life." Their gazes locked, and he smiled softly at her, reaching up and putting his thumb on the corner of her mouth, as if to make her smile. And she did. A small one, but nonetheless, a smile. They both jumped when the car behind them honked their horn, and Booth returned his eyes to the road and pressed the gas down.

"You're welcome, then." She cracked a humorous smile. "I'll be sure to push you a lot more from now on." Booth groaned, and Brennan laughed, then reached down into her purse. Her cell phone was vibrating. She picked it up and answered it.

"Brennan…hey Ange." She listened quietly, while nodding her head at whatever Angela was saying to her. Booth let his mind wander back to what had happened earlier. He had wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her, and the thought shocked him. When had his feelings for the good doctor changed? He knew one thing, though. He wanted to make her his. He was brought back to reality as Brennan tried to explain to Angela why they had not gone to the beach. "No, Ange…no would you listen…no it was not because I did not want to see his hot bod.'" He smiled, as she was oblivious to what she had just said. "Ange, if you don't listen, I'm going to hang up the phone…Thank you. We didn't go to the beach because Booth was shot at." She grimaced and pulled the phone away from her ear. From the speaker came a high pitched scream, and many 'Oh my gosh's.' She put the phone back to her ear and rolled her eyes. "Obviously he's fine, or else I would be much more distressed…yea alright….ok thanks, bye Ange." She said, and then hung up the phone. She turned to Booth. "We got the ID on the next victim. 17 year old Mary Finn. Disappeared three weeks ago. She sent everything to my laptop." Booth nodded slowly. Then he smiled. Brennan looked at him perplexed. Why was he smiling? She voiced her thoughts to him.

"So…when should we go to the beach so you can see my 'hot bod.' He told her, mimicking what she had said earlier. She blushed slightly and didn't answer. He nudged her. "Oh, Bonesss." He said in a sing-song voice. She didn't talk to him for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Making their way into the hotel, Booth thought it was a good idea to get room keys to each other's rooms, in case the need ever arose. So before heading up, they went to the front desk and retrieved them. They went up to their respective rooms, and Booth stopped outside of hers.

"So, we'll stay up here for about an hour, and then we'll go and visit Mary Finn's parents." He told her. Brennan nodded, and made to walk into her room. "Oh." He called back to her, and she turned around. "No using that key so you can walk in and spy on me in the shower." He gave her his charm smile. "you know, since I have a 'hot bod' and all." She turned red, and Booth's smile grew even larger. He loved teasing her. Brennan just rolled her eyes, regardless of the red face.

"Uh-huh. Sure Booth." She went in her room and shut her door, leaving Booth to his thoughts. He decided that a nice hot shower would do him good, so he walked back into his room, and shut the door, taking off his shirt in the process and throwing it on the couch. His thoughts wandered to earlier in the day. Truth be told, he was a little worried about the almost shot to his heart, but he was even more worried about Brennan. Stripping the rest of the way, he turned the water on and let the water run down his body. Showers always made him feel refreshed, and this was no exception. She meant everything to him, and he now knew that he was in love with her. Turning off the water, her grabbed a towel and hung it around his waist, and then went and grabbed a suit. He hated wearing them, but thought it looked professional when he went to visit the families. Deciding he was hungry again, he went out to the mini-kitchen clad in only his towel, and looked at the hotel treats his hotel had to offer. Grabbing a bag of chips, he popped them open, and took one, putting it in his mouth. Seeing a folded up piece of paper on the counter, he grabbed it and opened it. He read it slowly, and then blinked rapidly and read it again. It said:

Do YOu know WhErE YoUR ParTNER Is?

He grabbed a pair of boxers, threw them on, and then grabbed a pair of jeans. Forgetting his shirt, he grabbed his gun and his cell phone, and thanking God that he suggested getting an extra key card to Brennan's room, grabbed it. He ran out the door and nearly collided with an electrician. Ignoring him, he ran down to her room and inserted the key, praying that she was alright, and that it was just a scare tactic. God knew it scared him. Opening the door, he ran in…and stopped. The room was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere, and her belongings were thrown all over the room. He gulped and checked the other rooms, gun first, and reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. He pushed the speed dial button for her cell phone, and jumped when he heard it behind him, coming from the kitchen. Fearing the worst, he made his way into it, and almost sighed when he didn't see her body…only her phone charging on the counter. He felt tears coming to his eyes, and he furiously blinked them back. He had to find her. Flipping his cell phone open again, he dialed the FBI headquarters. When they finally answered, he spoke as calmly as he could, although inside, he was trembling.

"I'm going to need a crime scene unit at the St. Regis Hotel for the possible abduction of Dr. Temperance Brennan."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

DUN DUN DUN…I'm just so mean, huh. :D So what happened? Will Booth find her? Is she hurt? Do I know? Yes, I do, and all will be answered in the next chapter…I think.

And again, thanks for everything.

I love you all. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again. :D Thanks so much for all the kind words. It encourages me to write more. Sorry I'm being so mean lately…it's just so fun. :D

And also thanks for all the kind words about my sister. I appreciate them.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 9

He hung up the phone and stared blankly around the room, trying to come to grips with what had happened. He walked from room to room, looking for any type of evidence that might lead to where the suspected kidnapper had taken her, but couldn't seem to focus on what he was doing. All he could think about was his Bones. Coming back to his senses, he realized that he would be of no use to Temperance if he was in a daze, so he focused on where he was: he was in her room. He looked around, and saw her lap top sitting on her bed. It was closed and smashed multiple times. Someone had taken an object to it, most likely a hammer. 'She's going to be pissed.' He thought, but then realized that she wouldn't be pissed if he didn't find her. He looked around her bed, looking for any small abnormality that he could find, when he found it; a scrap of the same type of material that he had found up in the bushes earlier that day at In N' Out, hanging from the sharp corner of the side dresser next to her bed. Finding a box of Kleenex, he picked it up and went back to the kitchen, placing it on the counter. Going back to stand in the middle of the room, he looked around again. Seeing a pile of ripped of paper, he went over and examined it, his heart falling slightly when he realized that it was all their notes about the case. Standing up again and looking around the room, he found nothing else out of the ordinary, except for all her clothes and belongings scattered everywhere. He stood still, and then raised his hands, rubbing them over his head and down his face. Frankly, he was terrified.

"Where the hell is that unit?" he muttered to himself. Every second that they took made it more and more likely that he wouldn't find her in time. He felt almost as helpless as he had when the grave-digger had taken her. He heard the beep of the door, signaling that someone was opening it, and he whipped out his gun, cocking and aiming it at the door. It opened slowly, and in walked Brennan, holing a frozen drink of some type. She walked in, not seeing Booth for a second, and then jumped when she noticed his presence. Booth stared at her in shock, his feet glued to where he was standing. She looked from Booth's face to the gun in his hands, and then her eyes slowly took in her room. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you holding a gun to my face? And what the hell did you do to my room?" she asked. She set the drink down on the counter of the mini-kitchen and walked closer to him. Her movement caused him to lose his shock. Uncocking his gun, he dropped it on the couch next to him, and without saying a word, went to Brennan and gathered her in his arms.

"Temperance." He murmered, holding her tightly, afraid that she might vanish. He buried his head in her shoulder. "I was terrified that something had happened to you." He said quietly. Brennan, understanding that this was one of his rare moments of being afraid, wrapped her arms around his stomach and let him hold her, not that she minded of course. She inhaled deeply, and was overcome with the way he smelled, a mix of soap and his own special smell. He was still shirtless, and the bulging muscles of his back flexed and spread has he held her. She could understand his fear; if she had walked into his room, and it was like this and he was nowhere in sight, she would be terrified as well. "I'm so glad that you're ok." He said gently. He raised his head slightly and kissed the side of her head, letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary. Brennan felt her heart flutter, which in her opinion, was scientifically impossible. He let go of her slightly, still holding on to her arm, and smiled a small smile at her, which she returned. Sliding her eyes away from his, she began to take in the damage done to her room. The unit that Booth had called came at that moment, followed by Agent Bryan. "God. Took you long enough." He muttered, loud enough for them to hear. Bryan sent him a dirty look, but ignored him.

"I thought you said she was abducted?" Agent Bryan questioned accusingly. Booth glared at him, and Brennan cast her gaze over to him before returning to her careful scrutiny of the hotel room.

"What, you wanted her to be?" asked Booth in disbelief. He shook his head and turned away from him, watching his Bones go over her hotel room. Suddenly her face whitened, and she made her way into her room. Booth looked again at Agent Bryan, who was watching them closely, and then turned and followed Brennan into her room. She was standing next to her bed and staring at her laptop with her arms crossed. Sensing rather than hearing him enter the room, she began to speak.

"I had everything in that laptop." She told him. She turned and face him slightly, her eyes glazing over before she blinked them back furiously. "Everything. Ange had just sent new information. I had the old imformation…my book." She sighed angrily and rubbed her hands through her hair in frustration, and then sniffed loudly before finally turning and facing him. She let her eyes wander his body, and before she could stop herself, all kinds of thoughts came into her mind about her partner in very non-partner ways. She blushed and looked away. Booth smiled knowingly.

"Hey," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You can always buy a new laptop." He absentmindedly started rubbing his thumb in small circles on her shoulder, and unconsciously took a step forward. "And Angela can always send you the information again." He took another tiny step forward, and this time, she followed. "And at least I have copies of all the information that was torn up." She nodded slowly, becoming lost in his warm chocolate eyes. "So really, the only thing that he succeeded in doing was scaring me to death about you." He raised his other hand and placed it on her other shoulder, closer to her neck so that he was almost cupping it. She nodded again, at a loss for words. She had the greatest urge to close the distance between their lips, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. Suddenly, Agent O'Donald came to the door, effectively breaking the moment and making both of them jump back a few feet and look away from each other. He smirked, but didn't say anything.

"We got the surveillance tapes of the hotel." He told them. Booth nodded, and Agent O'Donald looked at Brennan. "If it's alright with you, we would like to send some of your things to forensics so that they can analyze any other fingerprints that might be on them." She looked at him strangely.

"Why wouldn't I be alright with it?" she questioned. "If it can help catch the murdered, than by all means, take it." She finished. Booth rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"We'll get it back to you as soon as we can." O'Donald told her. She just nodded, and the agent paused before leaving. "Oh and Agent Booth…you should probably go and put a shirt on. Don't need to have you two making out with each other now, do we?" He smirked and left the room before they could react.

"We were not...going to…yea." He said to the empty doorway as his cheeks reddened. Brennan looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know what that means." She said. Booth hastily put his arm around her and escorted her out of the room. She crossed her arms waiting for an explanation that he wouldn't give.

"Alright Bones, you'll be sleeping in my room. Grab your things." He told her. Taking his arm off of her, he pushed her gently towards her things scattered everywhere. She looked at him stubbornly.

"Booth, I don't need to share a room with you. I'll be perfectly fine by myself."

"Yes, of course you will." He said sarcastically. "Someone just tore up your room and scared me to death about you…you're staying with me and you're not leaving my side." Brennan rolled her eyes and started muttering about alpha males and how controlling they were, but started picking up her things. Grabbing one of her bags that was left behind, she started putting her clothes in it.

"You know," she said as she took her clothes and placed them in the bag, "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." She told him. She straightened and looked around the room, making sure that she didn't miss anything. She saw an Agent Bryan picking up the piece of fabric and putting it in the bag. "What's that?" she questioned. Booth looked to what she was pointing at.

"I found it in your room on the bedside dresser thing. It matches the piece I found up in the hills by In N' Out." She nodded slowly, and then reached down to pick up her bag. Booth beat her to it, however, and picked it up and went to the doorway. He turned around and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, but followed him. "So," he said as he placed his free hand on the small of her back. "I'm going to finish getting ready, and then we'll go and pay a visit to out victim's family." He finished as they walked down the hall towards his room.

"Ok." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "And then we have to go to some electronic store and buy me a new laptop." She said. She dialed the number to the lab platform and waited for someone to pick up.

"Dr. Saroyan." Came the voice over the phone.

"Hey Cam." Brennan told her. "Have you found anything new with the body?" she questioned. They walked into Booths room, and he shut the door.

"Dang, it's cold in here." He said as he rubbed his arms.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, I found DNA under the victims fingernails. Do you have anything that I can match it too?" she asked. Brennan sighed.

"No, not yet. What about Hodgins and Zack?" she asked. She turned to Booth. "Maybe you should put a shirt on." She told him. Booth glared at her, but went into his room and shut the door. Cam became quiet on the phone. Booth was shirtless. 'Great.' She thought. 'It's probably nothing.' She told herself. She composed herself and then answered.

"Well, Zack found some fibers embedded in her hands, so he gave them to Hodgins. He's still analyzing them. Other than that, this victim also has evidence of the same type of lake bacteria as the previous victims." Cam finished. Brennan nodded, and Booth walked out dressed in a suit.

"Alright, thanks Cam." She said, and then hung up the phone. "We should go check out the lakes around here, see if we can find any clues." She told him. Booth nodded.

"Anything new?" he asked.

"Cam found DNA under her fingernails, and Zack found some blue fibers. Hodgins is analyzing them. The victim also has the same lake bacteria as the others. Other than that…nothing." He nodded again.

"Lets get going." He said.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Cam sighed and looked at the body on the platform, but not really seeing it. She and Booth were never going to work. He was too caught up in Brennan. He never even called her back…in fact, he never called her. She always called him. Zack swiped his card and then came up to the platform.

"Is it alright if I take the body, Dr. Saroyan? I need to strip it of the flesh and assemble the skeleton." He asked her. She nodded slowly, and then left the platform. Zack, as oblivious as always, didn't notice and proceeded to take the body and place it in the containers that he had brought. Cam walked in a daze to her office, not really seeing anything. She wanted Booth. Booth wanted Brennan. Brennan wanted…well she didn't no what Brennan wanted, but she was pretty sure it was Booth. She was the third wheel, and would always be that way. 'Might as well accept it and move on.' She thought. Turning to the stack of paper work on her desk, she tried her best to push the thoughts of Booth our of her mind, and proceeded to work on the things in front of her. Maybe she could pull a Dr. Brennan and drown herself in her work. She would need it.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Tehee didn't I scare you guys. You all thought she was kidnapped, when in reality, she was getting a smoothy. Haha I love it. :D aand aren't I nice? I didn't end with a cliffy.

Ahhhhh review pleaseeee. :D


	10. Chapter 10

So very sorry for the delay.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 10

They sat in Booth's SUV in a somewhat awkward silence, both reveling in the fact that they almost kissed one another. Booth sat in the drivers seat, occasionally sneaking glances at Brennan; she was staring out the window, apparently deep in thought. He returned his gaze to the road after another one of his glances. He had really wanted to close that distance between them; cross that line that he had sworn he wouldn't cross. It was becoming a whole lot harder to follow it. Brennan was having the same problem. She had feelings for Booth that she had never felt before, and it scared her. It scared her that he was able to penetrate the walls that surrounded her as easily as she could tell the difference between a fibula and a tibia. She turned and glanced at Booth, who was staring out the front windshield, almost dazedly.

"Booth." She called out to him. He took a moment before answering, but then turned his face towards her before returning it back to the road. 'Here it comes.' He thought. 'The scientific mumbo jumbo that says we cant be together.'

"Yeah, Bones?" he answered. She paused for a second.

"I still don't understand the context of the phrase that Agent O'Donald used. I mean, obviously it caused some sort of effect on you, as it caused blood to rush towards your face, but…"she paused again as she tried to remember the exact wording that he had used. "What exactly is the meaning of the phrase 'making out'?" she asked, in her totally clueless way that Booth loved about her. But then his mind registered what she had just asked him. And he groaned to himself.

"Well, uh…" he began, then stopped, flicking on his left turning signal in the process. She looked at him expectantly, and he sighed. "It usually, uh…" he cleared his throat and coughed, then continued, "means that, well…Agent O'Donald was assuming that we were about to, uh…kiss. For a while." He said. He stopped at a red light, and then chanced a glance at Brennan. She was looking at him, but seemed to be staring through him at the same time. Turning back to the road, he saw that the light had changed to green, and he made another left onto Wood Canyon, passing an elementary school with a teal roof. He scoffed at the idea of a teal roof, and told himself that Parker would never go to a school like that. Brennan pondered about what Booth had said; there had been no doubt that she had wanted to kiss him. In fact, she had almost initiated it. She knew that Booth did not want to cross that invisible line between them though, and she respected that.

"Well," she began, " scientifically, it would not have been surprising if we had." She said. Booth quickly turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked. She turned and looked at him again, watching him as he watched the road.

"Well yes. We were in an intimate setting, we were alone, and you, as an attractive alpha male, was shirtless." He laughed almost sarcastically. She was comparing their relationship scientifically. "Yes." She said, almost more to herself than to him, as they made their way to the house of Mary Finn. He parked in front of the medium sized house and stared at her, waiting her to finish her thought. "Our reactions were nothing more than a simple firing of electrical impulses enforcing our sexual attraction to each other." Booth stared at her incredulously, and then sighed in frustration.

"Did you ever think that, maybe, it might be a little more than that?" he asked her angrily, opening his door and shutting it rather forcefully. Brennan watched him in confusion as he stalked his way to the front door.

"What?" she asked the empty car. She was confused. She slowly opened her door and followed Booth, who was waiting for her at the front door before knocking on it. Booth said there was a line between them. That they couldn't cross it. But now, he was basically saying the exact opposite of what he had said before. Before she could dwell on it further, the door opened to reveal a little girl of about eight. She had brown hair and bright green eyes that sparkled.

"Hey there bud. Are your parents home?" Booth asked him nicely. He took out his badge and showed it to him. "I work for the FBI." The little girls eyes widened.

"You catch bad guys!?" she asked excitedly. "That's what I want to do…ever since my sister…" she trailed off, and her eyes went downcast, before brightening. "Did you find her?" she asked. Just then, a pretty woman with brown hair came to the door. Before Booth could reply, the little girl shouted, "Mommy! They found Mary!" Booth looked troubled as the little girl told her mother that. The mother looked at her little girl happily, then looked towards Booth and Brennan. Upon seeing their faces, however, her happy face turned down sadly.

"Mrs. Finn, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." The woman nodded sadly, holding her door open and beckoning them in. He let Brennan go ahead of him, before following, mentally preparing himself to break the heart of this poor woman.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Mrs. Finn led Booth and Brennan into her sitting room, adjusting her pink shirt as she walked. Sitting down, her daughter climbed into her lap.

"Haley, go upstairs." She ordered her daughter, pushing her gently off of her, but Haley clung to her.

"But I wanna hear about Mary." She said in a whiny voice. Booth looked at her, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I said, go upstairs." She said it with such finality, and in such a harsh tone, that Haley obeyed, and bowing her head, made her way up the stairs. Booth and Brennan exchanged glances, a little shocked at such an unaffectionate display. Booth cleared his throat.

"Is your husband home?" he asked her. Mrs. Finn shook her head.

"He's out of town on business." She said nonchalantly. Brennan eyed her warily. Something was not right with her.

"Oh, well, I am sorry to inform you, but we have found your daughter." He told her in a gentle tone. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured as much. I mean, that's why you're here, isn't it?" She sighed, and leaned her head forward, resting it on her hand. "Do you need me to identify her?" Brennan looked at her in disbelief.

"That won't be necessary." Booth told her. He looked at Brennan again, both sharing a silent understanding that something was not right with Mrs. Finn. "I must ask, was your daughter a cheerleader?" Booth asked her. Mrs. Finn eyed him.

"Yes, she was. For Orange Crush." She paused for a second. "Is that why she was killed?" Booth paused a split second before answering.

"We have reason to believe so." He answered. She sighed and leaned back against her couch, running a hand through her short brown hair.

"My husband killer her." She said quietly. Booth and Brennan exchanged shocked glances.

"Excuse me?" Booth questioned.

"You heard me. He killed her." She paused again and sat up. "He was the one that insisted she be a cheerleader. He gave her all the private lessons, ever since she was four. He made sure she was the best. He may as well of killed her." She stood up. "Is that all?" she asked them. Booth nodded.

"We are sorry for your loss." He told her. They let themselves out of the house, and walked back to his SUV. Once inside, Booth turned to Brennan. "I suggest we keep an eye on good ol' Mrs. Finn." He told her. Brennan nodded in agreement. Booth started the car, and then pulled away. Mrs. Finn watched them pull away from her window. Once they had left, she let the curtain fall slowly back to where it was, then sat on the little window seat next to the window. A tear fell down her cheek, soon followed by another.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

They stopped for lunch at a place called Daphne's, located in the Aliso Town Center, a sort of hangout place for the local teenagers, and ordered food to go. They had not spoken about the conversation they had had in the car when driving to Mrs. Finn's house, and continued to ignore the topic. Brennan was the first to break the silence.

"Now that I think of it, do you really think that Mrs. Finn killed those girls? I mean, she is a woman, and all the victims had signs of rape." She asked.

"She could have an accomplice. You never know. Something was just…off with her." He took a bite of the chicken fajita he had ordered and smiled. California sure did have good food, he mused silently. Before he could enjoy his food anymore, his cell phone went off. He groaned and then answered it. "Booth." He answered, and listened to whatever the person on the other end was saying. While he was talking, Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered, and listened as well to what the other person was saying on the line.

"We'll be right there." Booth told the person on the phone, and then hung up. Shortly followed by Brennan. "Well," he said, clapping his hands excitedly, " we got a break in the case. A private cheer instructor was taken into custody, after one of Mary's friends said that they were in a 'secret' relationship. It turns out that he taught all the girls as a private teacher." He said, while starting the car.

"And I have information that was found on the body." Brennan told him. "The body had strands of fibers located in the hands and back. Hodgins identified it as the same type of material that is commonly used in the cheerleading practice mats, and he also confirmed that the body was in the same place as the others, around a lake."

"And I have agents searching around all the lakes." He smiled as he flipped on his siren to get to the FBI building faster. "Looks like our instructor just turned into our number one suspect."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"So you taught Mary Finn privately, did you, now Chuck?" Booth asked the private instructor. Chuck shrugged nervously, pulling at the white t-shirt he was wearing, and then cracked his knuckles. Booth flipped through his notes. "And you also taught Anna Day, Janelle Richoter, and Nicole Sanna?" Chuck nodded his head.

"They were all really good. I made them get to the top of their teams." He smiled proudly.

"Uh-huh." Booth answered, looking at him distastefully. "How old are you?" Chuck looked at him strangely at the change in the conversation.

"Twenty." He said slowly. Booth nodded.

"And did you know that it is a federal offense to have a sexual relationship with a minor, Chuck?" Chuck squirmed in his seat.

"We liked each other, a lot." Chuck told him.

"Oh, so you admit to having sex with Mary Finn?" Booth asked him, smiling smugly. He had caught him in his trap. He loved it. "Did you have sex with Anna Day, Nicole Sanna, and Janelle Richoter as well?"

"What?! No. They were like, ten. I'm not a pervert." He said. Booth changed topics again.

"So, you and Mary have sex, she regrets it and threatens to tell, so you kill her to keep her quiet." Booth whistled lowly. "Along with Anna, Nicole, and Janelle."

"No!" he looked nervously around the room. "It wasn't like that."

"So you did have sex with Anna, Nicole, and Janelle, didn't you Chuck. He leaned onto the table, and put his face near Chuck's. "And then killed them to keep it quiet." He opened his mouth, and then closed it. His face hardened.

"I'm not saying anything else until I get a lawyer." Booth laughed sarcastically.

"You better get a damn good one."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Brennan said as they got back into the Booth's SUV. They had spent the entire day interrogating the suspect, or more like Booth doing the interrogating, and Brennan watching behind the glass. An agent had come in a little while later after Booths first interrogation, holding a shirt that matched the same type of fabric found in Brennan's apartment, and that was found in the bushes. They had also found a box underneath his bed, containing a sweatshirt, some jewelry, and a girls pair of underwear, all with blood on them.

"I thought you didn't trust your gut." Booth said smugly. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I don't. I guess you're rubbing off on me. It's just…it's all to easy." She said.

"Most murderers make it easy…once we find them." He told her. "This means, we are almost done with the case, which means, we are going to the beach." He stopped at a red light, and clapped his hands eagerly. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh." She said, but the thought kind of pleased her. He wanted to spend his time at the beach with her. It made her smile.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Review please. I'm a review whore. They make me write more, faster. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. Please dont hurt me. :D

Oh, I dont own Bones, and I dont own Spongebob.

Chapter 11

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Back at the hotel, Booth claimed that he was going to take another shower, shrugging off his jacket and undoing his tie as he walked in the door.

"You sure do like your showers, don't you?" Brennan asked as she made her way into his hotel room, examining it as she walked in. It was pretty much the same as hers, with a mini-kitchen, mini-living room, and a walk in bedroom complete with its own walk in bathroom. The only difference was the decoration; her room had been decked in a type of golden yellow design, and Booth's room was decorated in a light minty green color.

"You know it." Booth said. "I was thinking that you could have my bed, and I'll sleep on the pullout couch bed." He told her.

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly take your bed." She told him. He sighed and threw his hand, waving off what she had just said.

"Bones. Relax. It's the Ritz Carlton. Everything's comfortable in these hotels." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now, I'm going to go and take that shower." Without another word, Booth went into the bedroom, which was now Brennan's, and rummaged through his things, looking for his pajama's. Brennan waited until he had gone into the bathroom and shut the door before making her own way into the bedroom.

"This comforter has to go." She muttered to herself. Placing her new laptop on the bedside desk, (they had stopped at the local Best Buy before returning to the hotel), she looked into her work bag for the tweezers. Clutching them tightly, she pulled the disgusting minty green comforter off of the bed and dropped it on the floor, kicking it into the corner. She then reached into her bag containing her clothes, and rummaged around for some pajama's. She pulled out a black pair of bottoms out, with pink ribbing down the side, and then matching pink tank top. Angela had bought them for her and they were extremely comfortable. She heard muffled singing from the shower, and laughed lightly. Booth and his songs. Changing into her pajama's, she settled onto the bed, and looked at the giant plasma screen television situated directly in front of her. Grabbing the remote, she turned it on, and searched for the National Geographic channel. When said channel was reached, she smiled brightly. It was a show about an archeological dig of preserved human skeletons in Northern Sudan. Placing her hair in a ponytail, she lay on her stomach and watched, fascinated with the process the dig was making. A few minutes later, Booth walked out, and stopped, staring at Brennan in admiration. Her gaze was focused on the screen, and he smiled, and upon noticing her pajama's, smiled even bigger. He then noticed that the blanket was on the floor. He cocked an eyebrow, and then made his way over to the bed, and stretching out on his stomach, lay down next to her. He waited until the commercial before speaking.

"Nice pajama's Bones." He told her. She looked over at him, cradling her chin in her hand.

"What's wrong with my pajama's?" she asked in confusion. "They are highly comfortable." She looked down at his pajama pants. They were black and covered with some type of sponge wearing a shirt and tie. There was also a pineapple. He was, of course, shirtless. "They're better than yours." She said, returning her attention back to the screen. Too much focus on a shirtless Booth on a bed would do bad things to her mind.

"Oh of course." He paused, fiddling with his hands. "So this 'sexy FBI agent' that you work with. That's me, right?" He turned his head back to face her, giving her a fully fledged charm smile, and watched her face dawned in recognition. She groaned and dropped her forehead onto the bed. She had forgotten; the pajama's she was wearing, Angela had taken them to a design store and had them put 'I work with a sexy FBI agent' on the butt. She felt her the blood rushing to her cheeks, indicating that she was blushing.

"I'm going to kill Angela." She muttered.

"What? I mean," he started as he flipped around to lie on his back, placing his hands underneath his head, "you work with me, and I am sexy, so those pajama pants are totally true." He smirked again, turning his head to face her.

"What's with the sponge?" Brennan asked him, changing the subject.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Spongebob is." She just looked at him. "Come on, everyone knows who Spongebob is." She continued to look at him, raising one eyebrow in the process. "Apparently, everyone besides you." He finished, and then sighed. "Bones, Bones, Bones." He muttered to himself.

"Shh, my shows back on." Brennan said. She instantly focused on the television screen, watching eagerly as the archeologists uncovered a three thousand year old skeleton. Booth flipped back around and looked at the screen, and then groaned.

"Bones…what the hell are you watching?" he asked her.

"It's fascinating! It's an archeological dig in Northern Sudan. They found fully preserved skeletons, and their digging them up." Never once did her attention from the screen waver in her brief description. He stared at her incredulously.

"Don't you see enough bones already, Bones?" She didn't answer, and he looked from Brennan to the screen, and back to Brennan. Sighing loudly, he reached across the bed to the remote in her hands, grabbed it, and pushed the first button that he could feel. The channel changed, instantly going to a Disney movie about some fish. "Finding Nemo!" Booth exclaimed excitedly. "Parker loves this movie!"

"Booth, I was watching that." Brennan said in annoyance.

"Bones, I am trying to help you. You don't need to see bones twenty-four seven."

"Oh, and watching a highly irrational movie about talking fish is going to help me? Bones are educational." she reached over and grabbed the remote back from him, switching back to her channel.

"But Bones, bones are boring." He reached and grabbed the remote again, but Brennan was ready for him. She flipped him onto his back, trying to push him off of the bed. He instantly reacted, reaching for the first thing that he could get his hands on, which happened to be her waist. Caught off guard, she ended up sitting on his stomach, his hands on her waist, and her hands balancing herself on his chest; the remote had fallen off the bed in their struggle, but they sat there. The smile on Booth's face gradually fell, and his grip on her waist tightened. Brennan slowly moved her hands up his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall as her hands trailed upwards. She moved her eyesight back to his face, and held his stare. She moved down a fraction of an inch, and he followed, raising himself a fraction of an inch.

They stayed liked that for a minute, just gazing into each others eyes. He could barely believe this was happening…he was about to kiss his Bones. It was almost too good to be true. But of course, there moment must not have been at that time, because

'Oh…who lives in a pineapple under the sea…SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!'

They both jumped as Booths phone went off, effectively ending the moment. Brennan got off of Booth, and he got off the bed in search of his phone. 'Damn, stupid phone.' Booth cursed in his head, as he went in search of it.

"Where did I put it?" he muttered to himself. Finally finding it in his suit pants pocket, he answered it. "Hey Bub." Booth said happily into the phone. It was Parker and that was his special ringtone. He was obsessed with Spongebob. Brennan smiled as she heard Booth talking to his son. Then her mind wandered to what had almost occurred moments before. Any more moments like that, and she would end up not respecting his wishes, which was something she desperately wanted to do. Booth meant everything to her, which kind of scared her, and doing what he had implied was turning out to be harder than she had ever imagined. She shouldn't be interested in Booth. They worked together. Enough said. Casting around in her mind, she searched for something to say that would distract her mind from the chaotic mess of thoughts that regarded a certain FBI agent.

"You know, scientifically Booth, sponges cannot live in pineapples under the sea. The water pressure alone is enough to…" she started to say, but Booth interrupted her.

"Bones, please…it's a television show. Suspend your beliefs." He told her, and smiled, and then returned to his phone conversation with Parker. "Yea, bub, I'm with Dr. Bones…you want to talk to her…alright, hold on." He pushed a button his phone, putting it on speaker. "Parker wants to talk to you." He said. He climbed back on the bed next to her, and lay on his stomach, their shoulders touching. Booth felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Hi Dr. Bones." Parker said over the phone, his voice sounding happy to talk to her. Brennan smiled despite herself. Parker was cute. 'Like his father.' A voice in her head said. She ignored it.

"Hi Parker. How are you?" she asked him.

"Good. Daddy saided that him and you are going to Disneyland." He babbled happily. Brennan raised her eyebrow in Booths direction. She opened her mouth, intending on correcting him in his speech, but decided against it.

"He did?"

"Yea. I asked him to get me a Buzz Lightyear. He so cool. He can fly and fight aliens and all sorts of neat stuff!" he said excitedly. Deciding against telling Parker that she had no idea who Buzz Lightyear was, she replied with at 'that's great, Parker.' He was silent for a moment. "Dr. Bones?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Parker?" she answered. He paused again.

"Do you like my daddy." Booth coughed rather loudly, and Brennan looked at him strangely.

"Of course I like him." She replied in confusion. Why was Booth turning red. It was just a normal question.

"Do you like him like my mommy likes Dwu?" She was silent. That's why Booth was having a coughing fit. She didn't know what to say. Luckily Booth saved her.

"Alright, bub, Dr. Bones and I have got to go to bed." He said hurriedly. He wasn't ready to hear the rejection that was sure to follow Parker's innocent question. There was no way that she liked him. Sure, there were times where they had almost kissed, but that was because of what she had said earlier, their situations.

"Ok Daddy. I love you. Don't forget my Buzz." He said happily.

"I love you too. I wont."

"Bye Dr. Bones." He said to Brennan.

"Bye Parker." She was kind of glad that Booth intervened. If he hadn't, then she honestly did not know what she would have said. 'Yes, Parker. I like your daddy.' Like that would have gone down well. She admits to herself that she has some sort of feelings for her agent, but she wasn't ready to tell that to Booth yet. Besides, after their conversation in the park that one day, Booth did not feel the same way about her. Booth hung up the phone.

"Disneyland?" Brennan asked Booth skeptically. Booth faked amazement.

"Wow, Bones! You actually know what Disneyland is?" he asked. Brennan glared at him and looked away.

"Of course. I did have parents, you know…before…" she trailed off and looked back to the now mute and finished television program. Booth could have kicked himself.

"Oh no…Bones, I…I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He sat up and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you." He finished quietly. Brennan nodded.

"I know." She said quietly. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted. It was stupid of me."

"Don't be stupid. You have nothing to be sorry for." He paused for a second, and then continued. "So…" he said, then trailed off. He looked at her. Screw what he had said about not crossing lines. Brennan was an exception. She looked at him expectantly. "I think we need to talk." He finished, carefully avoiding her eyes.

"Ok." She said simply. He opened his mouth to begin, but Brennan frowned and sat up. Booth sat up straighter and listened intently. He had heard exactly what Brennan had. It sounded like someone was yelling…

"Temperance!" they heard again, followed by rather loud knocking.

"What!?" Brennan said, before getting off the bed and leaving the room. Booth scrambled off the bed after her. Brennan opened the hotel room door and looked in surprise at her old room. In front of it was Dan, knocking rather loudly and yelling her name on the door. He turned and looked at the door when Brennan opened it, and then stopped knocking and came swiftly up to her. He looked horrible. His tie was askew, and his suit coat was half off of him. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and partly untucked.

"Temperance." He said, quickly coming towards her. She stepped away from him, and looked at him weirdly.

"What are you doing here Dan?" she asked him in confusion.

"I miss you." He said, and then Brennan noticed the smell of alcohol on his breath. "I thought that maybe we could give it another chance." He smiled, his eyes crossing in the process. Booth stood in the doorway and watched with interest. The drunken Dan had not noticed him yet.

"Dan, I told you. If you're going to act like an inconsiderate, jealous fool, then we are done." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"But…Temperance," He sputtered, "you're perfect for me." He burped and Brennan looked at him in disgust.

"Right." She said slowly. "You barely even know me." Booth stepped closer to Brennan, and Dan finally saw him. He took in the shirtless Booth, and Brennan with her messed up hair and pajamas.

"You stupid whore!" he said loudly, and walked up towards her with his hand raised. Brennan looked at him like he were crazy. "You are sleeping together." He got closer to her and started getting ready to slap her across the face. Brennan was quicker, however, and grabbed his wrist, flipping him upside down and slamming him on the floor. She immediately turned to Booth.

"I am not a whore." She told him fiercly. She then turned to Booth. "It was self defense. He was going to attack me." She told him. Booth stared at her incredulously. She didn't even need to explain herself.

"That was perfectly reasonable. Now," he said, as Dan slowly got to his feet again," allow me to finish." Booth pushed him and he flew against the wall. He placed his hand on his neck and stared Dan straight in the eyes. "Come near her again, and…" he leaned his head closer to his ear and whispered something in his ear. Dan's drunken eyes widened, and he nodded. He let go of him, and he stumbled forward. Booth pushed him and he went stumbling down the hallway.

"You just had to go all alpha male, didn't you." Brennan accused him teasingly, poking him in the chest with her finger. Booth mocked incredulity.

"I cant do anything without you jumping on my case about it, can I?" he asked her. But his smile told her he was teasing her. "The things I do for you." He said, as they made their way back into the hotel room.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Review please loves. :D


	12. Chapter 12

I haven't been to Lake Mission Viejo ever since I was little, so for any of you orange county people, if my description is a little off, then forgive me. :D

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 12

As they walked into the room, an awkward silence fell over the pair. They knew that they both needed to talk, but they couldn't bring themselves to bring the topic back up. Booth sighed and ran his hand threw his head. He wanted to talk to her; hell, he wanted to be with her. But Brennan didn't like him like that. And he couldn't bear to be faced with rejection tonight. 'I'll do it tomorrow.' He thought, mentally berating himself for being so afraid of a simple talk. He clapped his hands.

"Alright Bones, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Long day tomorrow." He told her. She looked at him.

"Um…Booth. There isn't exactly any hay around here that I can see. And why would you hit it? What could that possibly accomplish?" she asked him in confusion. He looked at her in amazement.

"It means I'm going to go to sleep, Bones." He sighed and looked at her in amusement. "You know, one of these days, I'm going to teach you sayings and pop cultures." He went to the pullout bed and stared at it, while Brennan crossed her arms. So much for the talk they were supposed to have. "Now how do you pull this thing out." He asked himself, scratching his head.

"You know Booth, there are instructions." She said, as she pointed to a tag sticking out from the back of the couch. Booth scoffed and waved his hand.

"Pfft, this is easy." He said. "I don't need instructions." He attempted to lift the couch and pull it out. It stayed put and did not move. Brennan watched him in amusement.

"I'm pretty sure you do." She said.

"No, I don't. I'm a man. Men don't need instructions." He kicked the couch in frustration. "Stupid thing." He muttered. She uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips.

"Well, sometimes men need instructions." Booth found a lever, and the couch flipped open. He smiled happily.

"Well, not this man." He smiled and sat in the bed. Brennan just shook her head.

"Goodnight, Booth." She said simply. Booth watched her walk away.

"Night Bones." He said to her. How he desperately wished that there was no pullout bed.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

_"So, you wanna know why everyone's jealous of me?" asked Booth as they walked, Booth flipping his keys as he talked. Brennan smirked and looked towards the hill again._

"_Why?" she asked. They made it to the car and stopped and turned and faced one another._

"_Because," he flipped his keys and caught them, "I'm hot. And you spend all your time with me." He grinned at her. Brennan just rolled her eyes._

"_Right Booth." She walked around to the other side of the car and waited for Booth to unlock the doors. Suddenly, a gun shot sounded. The parking lot erupted in screams. People ran and ducked behind their cars, covering their heads and other family members_. _All except Brennan. She ran to the other side of the car, where Booth was. She stopped suddenly, as he was lying face down, on the gravel, a bullet hole on his upper right torso. The blood trained from Brennan's face. Dropping to her knees, she applied pressure to his wound, as a single tear streamed down her face, soon followed by another. They dropped onto Booth's back, and absorbed into his suit jacket._

"_Someone, please, call 911." She yelled to the parking lot, which had suddenly turned empty. Not a soul was in site. She turned desperately around and noticed her cell phone on the floor next to her. Leaving one hand on Booths upper back, she picked it up and attempted to dial the emergency number. Holding the phone to her ear, another tear fell down her cheek and onto Booth's back, this time getting mixed with the blood seeping out of the bullet wound between his fingers. The phone made no noise. Looking at it, she realized that the battery was dead. She yelled for help again to the empty parking lot, but no one came. Throwing her phone, she placed her other hand on his bleeding back. Booth groaned under her._

"_Bones." He whispered weakly. He coughed. "Turn me over."_

"_No, Booth, I-I have to keep pressure on your wound. You're losing to much blood." She half gasped. Tears were freely falling down her face now, falling on to Booth and mixing with the blood._

"_Bones…I'm," he coughed, "not gonna make it." He coughed again, this time spitting out blood. "Please." He whispered. She grudgingly did as he asked, turning him over and laying his head gently in her lap. There was no bullet exit wound in his chest, meaning that the bullet was still lodged inside of him. She ran her hands over his face soothingly, trying desperately to not let any more tears fall from her eyes._

"_Booth, I…" she started, but couldn't get the words out. He reached up and gently held the hand that was on his face, before finally shutting his eyes, and breathing his last breath. Forever. She had lost him._

Brennan sat up in bed, breathing heavily, and shaking uncontrollably. Realizing where she was, she curled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, rubbing one hand over her face, surprised to find that it was wet with tearstains. 'It was only a dream.' She thought. 'Albeit a horrible one.' She was still uneasy though. She quietly got out of bed and went out to the living room, just to see if he was still there. She smiled slightly as she watched him sleep on his stomach, his head resting on his arm, and his other arm dangling off the couch, breathing deeply. Going back into the bedroom, she sat back on the bed and began to analyze her situation. Although she always understood why Booth did not want to cross the invisible line between them, she now did not want to cross it as well. That dream was a reminder. Everyone left her, no matter what. She didn't want to give her heart to someone, and then have it crushed and broken when that person left. She made a decision. She wasn't going to tell Booth how she felt. Ever. There was too much to lose, and too much hurt that could happen. 'No.' she thought, as she snuggled back under the sheets and buried her head in the pillow that smelled like Booth. 'I wont tell him.' With that thought, she let her eyes drift close, and fell back into an uneasy sleep. Granted, Booth wasn't dying anymore, but the decision she had made was what made her uneasy.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Booth had gotten a call that they had found the lake house that the girls had been in before they died that morning, and so they went to Lake Mission Viejo. There was a secluded lake house tucked away near the edge of where the lake ended and the area of tree growth began. The FBI forensics had found dried blood on a tree, which is what led them to that house, and so they went in it, finding blue mats everywhere. There was dried blood on the walls, as well as other unknown substances.

"There must be DNA all over the place." Brennan mused out loud. Booth just looked at her. She had been distant all morning, and Booth had no idea why. They had barely talked that morning. Frankly, he was worried about her. Agent Bryan came over.

"There won't be any need to take any samples from this place, Dr. Brennan. Our forensics department has already taken care of that." He told her, smiling crookedly. Brennan just looked at him coolly.

"If I was called in to assist, then I am going to take samples and send them to my lab. I rely far more on my labs conclusions than your own." She finished coldly. Taking her bag that Booth held out to her, she got out the necessary supplies and went and started taking samples of the substance on the walls. Booth just glanced at him, and then followed Brennan. Agent Bryan watched them, as Agent O'Donald walked up to him.

"This should be enough to convict Chuck of the murders." Booth said happily as he watched Brennan taking samples of whatever was on the walls. Brennan just nodded before returning to her sampling. Booth had had enough. "Alright Bones, whats wrong? You've been acting weird all morning." He told her. He knelt down next to her and looked at her in concern.

"Nothings wrong, Booth." She avoided his eyes. "I'm glad that we'll be able to convict Chuck." She stood up and walked away, and Booth watched her. She took off her gloves and placed them in another bag, and then crossed her arms, the bags containing the samples swinging loosely in her hands. Booth stood up and followed her. He went in front of her and stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Temperance. What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Why do you think anything's wrong?" she asked him, shifting out of his grasp and walking away from him.

"Because I know you. And I know when something is wrong with you." He said, as he watched her walk away.

"You don't know me as well as you think." She said, and Booth frowned. "Nothings wrong with me." His frown deepened. He probably knew her better than anyone. He tried one last time, walking in front of her.

"Temperance, please. Let me in." Brennan stopped and finally looked at him. Booth was surprised at the coldness displayed in them.

"Just…leave me alone Booth." She said. This time, Booth didn't even try to follow her. He watched as she walked away and went back to the SUV. Agent O'Donald and Bryan went up to him.

"What's wrong with your Bones?" asked Agent Bryan. Booth turned sharply to him.

"You don't call her that. Ever. It's Dr. Brennan. To you both. Always." He said angrily. He walked away from them, and his shoulders dropped sadly. 'What was wrong with his Bones?' he thought sadly.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Aren't you guys proud of me? I updated in such a short amount of time. Like two days! I think I deserve some reviews, don't you think?

Review please, lovesss. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Well it's a week today. Yay. Not such a long time…right?

Thanks for all your reviews. They make me happy.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 13

She stared out the window as she waited for Booth to come back to the car. She had hurt him, she could tell. She watched him for a second; he was threatening the other agents it seemed. The thought caused her to smile briefly, before frowning again. Why was she hurting him? As he turned around and started walking back to the car, she turned her head away and stared out the front windshield at the great mass of trees in front of her. She couldn't stand to see him sad, especially when it was because of something that she did. He got to the car and opened it, sitting down quietly and starting the car. He didn't say anything has he maneuvered away and back onto the main road. The silence in the car was so loud, it was overwhelming. Brennan stared out the window again, at the way the sun was reflecting off the lake. It was another beautiful day. Booth cleared his throat, before finally breaking the silence.

"Want to get some lunch?" he asked her quietly. Brennan was quiet for a moment. It wasn't fair of her to give him the cold shoulder just because he cared enough to want to know what was wrong with her. It was her own fault that she had fallen for Booth, not his. So she turned to him and smiled.

"Sure." She said, and then placed his hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Booth, for the way I've been acting." Stopping at a red light, he stared ahead, and then looked at her, and then down to the hand that was on his arm. He placed his other hand on top of it and stroked it softly with his thumb, before taking it off and placing it back on the wheel and pressing the gas down to drive forward, as the light had turned green.

"It's alright Bones." He was quiet for a second. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong?" he asked her, chancing a glance at her. She was staring out the window, but turned to face him when he asked the question and smiled teasingly.

"That's not how it works, Booth. Remember what you said? If you want me to open up and tell you something, you have to tell me something else about you." She told him, deepening her voice to make it sound masculine. Booth just looked at her.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked her. He remembered telling her that when they were solving one of their first few cases together. She shrugged and looked out the window, hiding the smile that was gracing her features. "I so don't sound like that." Booth said indignantly.

"Whatever floats your ship." She said, glancing at him and smiling again. It felt good to act normally around each other again. Booth raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"It's 'boat,' Bones. Not ship. Boat." He sighed in mock exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?" He paused, and waited quietly again. "So, you tell me what had you all mad at me this morning, and I'll tell you what Gordon Gordon and I talked about when I was in therapy." He told her. Brennan looked at him.

"What makes you think I still want to know?" she asked him. "That was a while ago." She finished. 'Yet I desperately want to know.' She told herself. But Booth didn't need to know that.

"Cause I know you. And I know you wanna know." He stopped talking again, and waited for Brennan to start talking, like he knew she would. She was silent for a moment. Did she really want to tell him?

"I was never mad at you." She began, but Booth interrupted her.

"Sure did seem like it." He told her. He parked in front of a little place called Corner Bakery, but neither made a move to get out of the SUV.

"I thought you wanted to know what was wrong with me this morning?" she asked him exasperatedly.

"I do."

"Then don't interrupt me." She said, and then punched him lightly on the arm. Booth smiled, and then became quiet so that she could finish. She took a deep breath. It was always hard for her to open up to people. But this wasn't an ordinary person. This was Booth. "I had a dream last night. About that…day…when you almost got shot." She said, and then stopped. Booth immediately tensed. He knew that day had affected her, just not how much. He laid a reassuring hand on her wrist, silently urging her to continue. "It was similar to what had happened, only…I hadn't pushed you out of the way. The bullet was lodged in your upper back, right under your heart. There was nothing that I could do." She unconsciously moved her other hand to his on her wrist and wrapped her small hand around it, seeking comfort that only he could seem to bring to her. "Contrary to that day, there was no one in sight. My phone had died. And you…you died in my arms." She was staring at their hands, only not really seeing them. "I did everything that I could, but I couldn't save you. That dream made me realize…people I care for leave me. My parents...Russ…my father and Russ again…Sully…and in my dream, you." She laughed shakily. "Like you said, you know me, and you know that I tend to 'push people away' like you say, so essentially, I was trying to protect myself, and in the process, I was hurting you." She finally looked up at him. "I may not be able to read people, but I can read you, and I could tell that my actions were affecting you." She was silent again, and then looked back down at their hands, which had somehow become entwined together. Booth didn't say anything. Letting go of her hand, he opened his door and got out of the SUV. Brennan looked at him in confusion. 'I open up, and he leaves.' She thought bitterly. She watched as he stretched, and then walked to her side of the car and opened her door. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Come 'ere." He said, opening his arms to her. When she didn't move, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around him and let him comfort her. "I wont leave you." He said after a moment of quietness. "You may be hard-headed, a pain in the ass, an annoying know it all, but that's what makes you you, and I like that person." He told her quietly. 'More like love…but she doesn't need to know that just yet.' He told himself. "I know I cant promise that, but I do promise that I will do everything in my power to not let something as frightening as your dream happen to me." He said. He let go of her slowly and placed his hands on her shoulders. She nodded slowly.

"Thanks Booth." She said quietly, and then smiled.

"Anytime." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Lets go get something to eat now, yes?" he asked her. She agreed and they went into the little café together. They sat at one of the little tables and ordered their food.

"So…" she began, and Booth looked at her expectantly. "What exactly did you and your therapist talk about when you brought me up?" she asked. She was extremely curious. Booth looked around, and then looked back at her, before looking at all the decorations on the wall. He really didn't want to tell her, but he had promised. 'Please God, let something distracting happen.' He prayed silently. God must have answered his prayers, because at that moment, a girl of about nineteen walked up.

"Hi." She said uncertainly. Brennan looked at her.

"Hi." She said slowly. "Can we help you?" she asked.

"You're Dr. Temperance Brennan, right?" she asked uncertainly. Brennan nodded, and the girl smiled excitedly. "I knew it! Can I…can I have you autograph, please?" she asked. She held out a copy of her last book hopefully. Brennan smiled in amusement before taking out a pen and signing the book.

"What's your name?" Booth asked her, and the girl blushed.

"Cady." She said shyly. Brennan handed the book back to her, but she turned back to Booth. "Are you the agent that Agent Andy is based on?" she asked him, blushing profusely.

"Yep." Booth said, at the exact moment that Brennan said 'no.'

"Yes I am." Booth said.

"No you're not." Brennan said. She turned to Cady. "My characters are fictional."

"And I'm the agent that Andy's based on." He smirked in Brennan's direction, and Cady held her book out to Booth. Brennan glared at him

"Can you sign it too, then?" Booth looked at her in surprise.

"Ok." He said, and took out a pen and signed it for her. There food came at that moment, and Cady moved out of the way. They thanked the waitress, and Booth gave the book back to Cady.

"Thank you guys so much." She told them happily, and started walking away, but then stopped and turned around. "And you guys make such a cute couple." She gushed. She turned and walked away. Brennan stared after her.

"But…we're not a couple." She muttered half heartedly. Booth smirked.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He told her. "I'll be right back." Standing up, he glanced back at her, feeling kind of uncertain about leaving her at the moment, but he brushed it off. They were in a crowded restaurant. 'What could happen.' He thought.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Yay. Another chapter finished. :D review please.

Oh and I love you all. Cause you guys are awesome. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay, but thanks for the wonderful reviews. As usual, I love you guys. :D

And I think theres only going to be three to five more chapters. Not exactly sure yet.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 14

Brennan watched as Booth made his way into the bathroom, and then turned her attention back to her food, pondering what it was that he and Dr. Wyatt had talked about when the conversation had turned to her. Now that he had brought it up, it was all that she could think of. She was interrupted in her thoughts by a large group of people that appeared in front of her table, Cady among them. Brennan raised her eyebrow in acknowledgment and set her forkful of food down.

"Can I help you?" she asked the rather large group. A girl of about twenty one stepped forward with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"We dared Cady to ask you for your autograph to see if you were really Dr. Brennan." She clutched the book in her hand to her chest and squealed excitedly, which reminded Brennan of Angela. "And you are!" she finished happily. Brennan nodded slowly.

"Yes. I am." She said slowly. She warily scanned the whole group and made no attempt at further conversation. The girl's bright smile dropped slightly, but then she hitched it back up in a milesecond. Brennan made a face of recognition, as she now noticed that every person in the group had a copy of her latest novel. "Are you guys those Brennandites?" she asked even more warily. Just what she needed. To be mobbed by fans.

"Brennanites," the girl corrected, "and yes we are. This is the group that likes to have weekly book discussions over lunch at this place." She said proudly.

"Yes, and we even like to act out scenes from your book." Another girl with bright fiery red hair piped up excitedly. Brennan rose her eyebrows again.

"So you guys formed a social group dedicated to me," she said slowly, "and you act out the murders committed in my books?" she asked, giving them weird looks. The bubbly blonde nodded her head vigorously, oblivious to the look that she was receiving. She made a mental note to remind herself to hurt Booth for suggesting the weekly home of the Brennanites. Turning back to her food, she picked up her fork again. "You guys need help." She said calmly. The blonde opened her mouth, and then shut it.

"We were wondering if we could have your autograph." She gushed, ignoring her last comment. "I mean, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." The girl held out her book hopefully, along with a pen. Brennan looked at it, and then at the mass group of people behind her.

"I suppose so." She said defeatedly, and then grabbed the pen and the book that the blonde girl held out for her. She scribbled her name and handed it back. She cursed Booth again, blaming him entirely for the impromptu book signing that she was currently undertaking. Handing the next book back to the owner, she held out her hand for the next one, but instead of the book being placed in her hand, it was slammed on the table in front of her. Brennan looked up at the girl; she was around twenty, and had lanky brown hair. She looked somewhat familiar, but couldn't place it. She gave the girl a look, and then reached for the book and opened it to the first page. But it wasn't there. Instead, there was square hole cut in the book. Inside the whole were a few newspaper clippings, and a photo of the girl and…

"Gil Lappens." Brennan whispered, more to herself then the crowd. The first man she ever killed. She stared at the photo, transfixed. He looked happy, and not at all like the killer that he had been. He had his arm looped around the girl that was currently in front of her. She looked up her.

"You killed him." She whispered, and then reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at her. A woman screamed, immediately drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Emily, please…stop!" Cady said desperately.

"He was a good man, a good brother, and you killed him." She continued, completely ignoring Cady, her voice trembling, yet her eyes were steady, and watching her coldly. Brennan slowly raised her hands in a move of surrender.

"I'm sorry." Brennan said slowly. "I really am, but…he was the accomplice of Howard Epps." She paused, and swallowed. "He killed those girls, and…he was going to kill my partner." Her mind went back to that night. Booth had told her to stay with Helen. She had listened for all of two seconds before taking the gun that he had given her and racing off after him.

"Shut up!" the girl screamed. She aimed her gun at the floor and shot at it. Brennan flinched slightly, but didn't let the current fear that she was feeling show on her face. THIS is why she needed a gun. Gil Lappen's sister brought the gun back up to her face. "This is why I joined the Brennanites. I knew if I stayed around them long enough, they would eventually lead me to you." She smiled bitterly. "And they did." She laughed, never once taking her eyes off of Brennan. "And now, I'm going to kill you."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Booth stood in the bathroom, washing his hands, all the while listening the bustle of the restaurant outside the door. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, and it bothered him to no end. He heard a woman scream and cursed himself. He knew he should have listened to his gut. He then heard a gunshot, and his heart went to his throat. He wrenched open the bathroom door and looked in shock as Brennan sat at a table with her arms raised as another, much younger girl held a gun on her.

"This is why I joined the Brennanites." She was saying. Booth took his gun out of his holster quietly, watching the girls every move. "I knew if I stayed around them long enough, they would eventually lead me to you." Booth's heart rate skyrocketed. "And they did." She laughed, never once taking her eyes off of Brennan, which was an advantage to Booth. "And now, I'm going to kill you."

"Drop the gun, or I'll shoot." Booth said loudly into the silent restaurant, aiming the gun at her. He saw the girl jump slightly, and move her eyeshot away from Brennan to him. 'Yes.' He thought. 'Stay on me.'

"She killed my brother." The girl said wildly, her arm now shaking slightly, and then moved her sight back to Brennan. "She deserves to die for killing an innocent man." Booth thought to the only man that Brennan had killed, and realization hit him.

"Miss Lappen, Gil Lappen was far from innocent." The girls head whipped to Booth's, and Brennan saw this as an opportunity.

"How-how did you know my name? And who my brother was?" she asked in astonishment. Booth kept his gaze locked on the girl, but could see Brennan making her move out of the corner of his eye. Before he could answer her, Brennan leaped up and grabbed the girls wrist, twisting it behind her back and making her drop the weapon. Booth holstered his gun and made his way over to them both.

"This," Brennan said as she shook the girls shoulder, "is why I need a gun, Booth." She told him. Booth shook his head in response.

"Why is it I cant leave you alone? You always get into trouble." He said in exasperation.

"I do not." She told him indignantly.

"You don't know what it's like." Emily said quietly. "To lose someone that you love." A lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Actually, Emily, I do." Brennan said quietly. "All to well." Booth put Emily in cuffs, and let the police take her away, who had just arrived. Brennan stared after her, and Booth put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't feel guilty." Brennan said, watching as they put her in the police car. "But I do. By helping yours and Helens lives, I ruined anothers." She finished quietly. She picked up the picture that Emily had placed in the book and stared at it. Booth allowed her a moment of silence.

"By killing Lappen, you saved Helen. She wouldn't be here today." He told her, and watched as a tear slid down her cheek, the only one she would shed. He gently wiped it away before continuing. "By killing Lappen, you saved me," he said, giving her a charm smile. "What kind of crime fighting duo would we be, if half of us was gone?" he asked. Brennan smiled weakly.

"A horrible one." She took a deep breath, and then threw some money on the table. "Thanks Booth." She said. He placed an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the resuarant.

"That's what I'm here for Bones." Booth said cheekily. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB


	15. Chapter 15

I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for waiting so long to update. I feel horrible. I hope you guys can forgive me. But then, I kinda wasn't motivated to write this chapter, cause I only got like three reviews for my last one, so yea. But, anyways, here you go. Brand new chapter. :D

And yes, I do know it takes a day for mail to get to the respected location when sent the same day, but we're going to pretend that it can get to Washington the day it was sent.

Enjoy.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 15

"You know, I don't always get into trouble." Brennan said, as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom of the hotel room. It was that evening, and she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was wet and cascading down her shoulders, and she was clad in nothing but a towel. She would have waited to point this out to Booth, but it had been bothering her ever since he had said it. "And if I do, I get out of it." Booth glanced at her, and momentarily lost his breath as his eyes trailed her almost naked, towel clad body. After standing there for a minute, and under Brennan's questioning gaze, he finally snapped out of it. He grinned and shook his head, fixing the button on his dress shirt.

"You don't even want to argue with me on this one." He said. "Trust me."

"But I do trust you. What does trusting you have anything to do with this conversation?" she asked him in confusion. "And I do want to argue with you."

He rolled his eyes again. "Expression Bones." He eyed her again. She really needed to go and get dressed before he did some…unmentionable things to her. "And no, you don't. Wait…why do you want to argue with me?"

She shrugged. "It's intellectually stimulating." She said. She finally noticed that he was getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

'I'll tell you what else is "intellectually" stimulating.' He thought to himself, before he realized that she had just directed a question towards him. 'I need to get these thoughts out of my head. Partners. Only. Ever.' He answered her question. "I'm going down to try and get Chuck to confess. I'm getting sick of waiting to go to the beach." He smirked in her direction, and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Booth." She thought for a second. "I'm going to stay here. Work on my book. Call me if he does."

"When, Bones. When." He finished tying up his shoe and straightened, grabbing his suit jacket off of the couch. "Stay out of trouble, babe." He told her, and winked. Brennan glared at him.

"Don't call me babe, or you'll be looking for your arm tomorrow morning." She smiled sweetly. "And I wont be getting into any trouble. I rarely get into trouble."

Booth laughed and walked towards the door. "Remember Kenton? The gravedigger?" She faltered. "There's more." He gave her a charm smile. "See you when I get back Bones." And then he left. Brennan scowled as she walked into the bedroom looking for some pajamas.

"Stupid Booth." She muttered angrily. Getting dressed, she plugged her cell phone into the wall next to the bed, (that already had the cover removed), and took out her new laptop. Placing it on the bed, she sat down and pulled up a new word document, and then proceed to stare into space, thinking of everything Booth and nothing of her book. 'This is stupid.' She told herself. She needed to concentrate, not thinking of Booth wet and in swimming trunks, with his gloriously wet six pack…she smacked herself in the head. 'Get a grip.' She told herself. But it was useless. Sighing, she reached for the hotel room phone on the bedside table and dialed room service. She wanted a smoothie. The she reached for her phone and dialed Angela's cell phone. She needed help. She picked up after the second ring.

"Sweetie!" she squealed loudly, and Brennan held the phone away from her ear.

"Ange, don't break my eardrum, please." But she smiled. It was good to hear Angela's voice again.

"What's up? We wont have the results of the DNA sample for another five to ten minutes, so we can talk. How's sexy FBI agent doing? Hows the weather? I bet its beautiful." Angela said all in one breath.

"Ange…" Brennan started. She stopped. Was she really going to confide this to Angela? "I think I like Booth. Or maybe more." Obviously she was.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I KNEW it!" she squealed excitedly. "So how did you figure it out, finally?" Angela asked her.

"Wait, what do you mean 'finally.'" Brennan questioned.

"Honey, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE can see it between you two. It's so obvious. The way he'll do anything to save you, how he freaks out over the littlest thing regarding you. Everything." She was quiet for a moment, but was still beaming. "And it's the same way with you. You should have seen yourself when he was kidnapped."

"Oh." Brennan said softly. "What should I do? Actually, no. I'm not going to do anything." She was quiet too, lost in her thoughts.

"Honey…why the hell not?" Angela asked her in wonder.

"Because he's…he's Booth. He's my partner. We're total opposites. We bicker all the time. And I like it like that. I don't want to jeopardize one of my closest friendships with a relationship." She said. "And besides, 75 percent of work relationships end. I don't want that."

"But what about the other 25 percent. I mean, look at me and Hodgins. We're opposites and look how good we are together." Angela rationalized. "Think about it: instead of thinking about kissing Booth, you can do it. If I were you, I would tell him how I feel."

"But Ange…statistics say-"

"Screw statistics." Angela interrupted. "Go for it. You'll regret it if you don't. You guys are perfect for each other. 'Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'."

"That was an abyss." Brennan said.

Angela laughed. "I think you meant 'deep' sweetie. That was deep." Brennan laughed along with her. "And thanks."

"Thanks Ange."

"That's what I'm here for sweetie. Now, after our nice long chat, those fun DNA test results are ready." Angela smiled sweetly at Hodgins as he handed her the papers. Brennan waited patiently. "And based on these papers, the psychopath murderer that you have in custody is…not the psychopath killer…" Angela trailed off, and Brennan sighed.

"That's just great. I need to call Booth. Thanks Ange. Bye." She hung up the phone and hurriedly dialed Booths cell phone number.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Booth stood with Agents Bryan and O'Donald watching Chuck behind the glass in the interrogation room.

"Why won't this guy crack?" Agent Bryan asked. He scratched his arm and looked towards the other two agents. "All the evidence points to him, so why won't he confess? It would make this a whole lot easier."

"You know," Booth said, as he continued to watch the uncomfortable Chuck squirm in his seat, "you complaining all the damn time isn't going to make him confess any faster. So shut up." Booth told him. Agent Bryan looked at him.

"Whatever." He said quietly. A cell phone went off, and all three men went to answer theirs.

"It's mine." Booth said irritably as he waved his phone and then answered it. "Booth…what!...You're sure, well I mean of course you're sure, you squints always are…but damnit. Thanks, Bones." He sighed and hung up his phone, and then cursed as his phone battery died.

"Chuck isn't the killer." Booth said. "We have to let him go."

"Whoa whoa whoa…how do you know so fast?" asked Agent O'Donald.

"The squints." He said shortly. Agent Bryan slowly reached into his pocket.

"Sonova…" he said quietly. Suddenly, his phone went off and he answered it. "I'll be right there." He said into his phone, and then hung up. "I have to go…emergency." And he took off running.

"Good." Booth said quietly. "I'll go tell Chuck that he's free to go, since he's not the murderer…" his face blanched.

"Are you alright?" Agent O'Donald asked him. Booth didn't answer, he simply reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed a number, before cursing violently.

"Give me your phone." He demanded, holding out his hand.

"What?!" Agent O'Bryan asked.

"Give me your DAMN cell phone!" Agent O'Bryan was still standing there like an idiot, so Booth reached in and grabbed his phone. He dialed Brennan's number, and then started running out of the building towards his SUV. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." He said into the phone.

"Hey!" Agent O'Bryan said, yelling after him.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Brennan looked at her phone on the table, cursing it silently. She was getting so immersed in writing her story, and she cursed whoever was calling her. Not recognizing the number, she ignore it and continued typing away.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Booth cursed as Brennan's phone went to voicemail. He ran down the stairs to his car, the phone glued to his ear as he willed for Brennan to answer the phone again.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

She cursed again. Whoever was calling her was really starting to piss her off. She decided to answer the phone to tell the person off.

"What the HELL do you want?" she said into the phone angrily. Booth ignored her rather hostile greeting and sighed in relief, but didn't slow down his fast pace. He was now in the underground parking structure, searching for his black SUV in a sea of endless black SUV's.

"Oh thank God you're alright." He said into the phone.

"Booth? Wheres your cell phone? And of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like-"

"Listen Bones," he said, cutting her off, "stay in the room. Don't leave. I'm coming back right now." He said sternly. Finally locating his SUV, he jumped in, and started the car. He heard a distant ringing of a doorbell and took a sharp intake of breath. "And don't answer the door." He told her. Brennan heard a muffled 'room service' from the other side of the door.

"Why, Booth?" she asked him in confusion. "It's just my smoothie. I ordered one from room service." Booth started panicking. He peeled rubber as he left the garage, and turned on his siren to get there faster. Brennan dropped her cell phone on the bed, as it was still connected to the wall and charging.

"Just…wait. Don't answer the door." But it was too late, Brennan had already left to answer the door, if her not talking was any indication of that.

"Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" he said angrily. He had a feeling, and he didn't like his feelings, especially when Brennan was involved.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Brennan shook her head as she made her way to the hotel door. What was he expecting? That the murderer was going to come and get her? She laughed silently and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she took in the man on the other side of the door, and then all was black as he placed a cloth over her face. Apparently that is what Booth was worried about.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Dun dun dunnnnnn. :D

Help me get more than 100 reviews please. I love you guys. And REVIEWWW.


	16. Chapter 16

You guys are seriously freaking awesome! So as a reward…a brand new chapter! Yay. Thanks again for all the encouragement, and for helping me get past 100 reviews.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 16

Frank Mann loved his job. Sure, he was in his late seventies, and made his living by being a Bellboy, but it brought him a sense of happiness, happiness that he had never experienced. He liked looking at the new young couples coming to this extraordinary resort for the honeymoons, or just wanting to get away for the weekend. And sure, the pay might not be that great, but the tips sure did make up for it. He smiled as he walked up the employee staircase, holding an ice cold strawberry smoothie in his hand for a young woman in room 207, contemplating his life. Once on the appropriate floor, he stopped. A man was currently in front of the door that he was supposed to go to. Normally, he wouldn't care, he would just continue on, but something told him to stop and stay hidden. The man shouted 'room service,' and Frank frowned. There was no way in hell that that man was a bellboy. First of all, he was not wearing the standard white uniform. Frank stayed hidden, and watched as the young woman opened her door expectantly with a smile, and then watched as her eyes widened as the man placed a cloth over her face in what he could only assume was filled with chloroform. The young woman fell to the floor and knocked her head hard on the doorframe. He winced, and the man picked her up bridal style and looked around the hallway. Frank withdrew his gaze from the small employee window for a few seconds, and then chanced a peek back out. The man was now making his way to the fire escape located towards the other side of the hallway. He waited until the abductor had shut the door, and then opened the employee door and ran to the opposite end of the hall, silently thanking the exercise he receives for being a bellboy. As he got to the door he stopped. He couldn't go charging down the stairs and confront the guy. There was nothing he could do to stop him. He would most likely get killed in the process. He then saw the window. If he was lucky, than the abductor would have parked right in front of the fire escape with his car. So he went and looked, and sure enough, the man was getting into the front seat of a fancy, silver sports car. It was a brand new car apparently, as it didn't have a license plate yet. Frank shook his head, and then ran back to the young woman's room, intent on calling 911 immediately.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Booth sped into the Ritz Carlton parking lot, and cursed as a small silver sports car with tinted windows went zooming past him. He stopped in the middle of the valet entrance and jumped out of his SUV, drawing his gun in the process.

"Sir, you cant just…" a young valet driver started before seeing the gun.

"FBI." Booth said irritably as he ran into the resort. He took the stairs three at a time and upon entering their floor, he sprinted all the way to his room. She never came back to the phone while they were talking, so he immediately suspected the worse. The door was already opened, and there was a little bit of blood near the floor. Booth felt his stomach flip, and he ran into the room with his gun drawn, to immediately see a man near the phone. He was out of breath and was about to dial a number.

"FBI, drop the phone." He said in commanding tone. The old man tensed, and dropped the phone, raising his hands and turning around in the process.

"I didn't do anything." He said warily, eyeing the gun.

"What are you doing in here?" Booth asked sternly.

"I was calling the cops." He said, his hands still raised, only instead of looking at the gun, he looked Booth in the eyes. "A woman was just abducted. I…I saw everything." The man was telling the truth, Booth could tell, so he dropped the gun from the man's face.

"You saw everything?" Booth asked him. He looked around the room, and then went into the bedroom and grabbed Brennan's cell phone off the bed. He unhooked it and used it to call in Brennan's abduction, and then went back into the room, where the man was still currently standing. Booth felt horrible. He had failed her, and his face showed it. The old man watched him sympathetically as Booth rubbed his face. His eyes showed so much sadness and despair, but immediately turned stern once he eyed the man. "You need to come with me." Booth said, and Frank raised no objections as he followed, or rather ran after Booth.

"This abductor guy," Frank started, "he was driving a silver sports car…looked pretty new too." He said, as they made their way to Booth's SUV and jumped in. Booth looked at him in alarm, and then his face fell.

"I could've stopped him." Booth said dejectedly as he started the car and took off speeding in the direction of the FBI headquarters for Orange County. He immediately masked the look and picked up Brennan's cell phone again, flicking on the siren in the process. He tossed the phone to Frank. "Dial this number." He said, and then proceeded to tell him the digits. Frank complied, and then handed the phone back to Booth.

"It looked like a Porsche." Frank told him helpfully, and Booth agreed.

"It was." He waited for someone to answer the phone on the other end. "Yea, it's Booth" he said, as they had finally answered. "I need a list of people who have bought a new silver Porsche Carrera GT in the past week. Call this number back when you get it. Stop everything your doing, and do it now." He barked into the phone, and then hung up. He made a left, and the tires squealed as the SUV temporarily left two of its wheels on the ground. Frank looked at him, but made no comment.

"This guy, what did he look like?" Booth questioned, as he ran a red light and made a right turn."

"Sandy blonde hair, wore an expensive looking suit,-" He started, but was interrupted by Booth.

"I have a picture I want you to look at." Booth said, as he pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car. Frank immediately followed suite, and ran after Booth as he went into the FBI headquarters. "He's with me," Booth said, as he flashed his badge to a security guard. The guard just nodded, and Booth and Frank made their way into a series of winding corridors into someone's office. Booth picked up a photo off of the mans desk and glared at the two people on it, before showing it to Frank.

"Was it this man?" Booth asked, as he pointed to the man that was Dan in the picture. Frank eyed it, and shook his head wearily.

"No." he said, but then looked at the other man in the picture, and then back at Booth. "It was that man." He finished, pointing to the other man in the photo.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Brennan groaned and shook her head groggily, but immediately regretted the decision as a sharp pain went shooting through her head. She was blindfolded, and was tied and sitting on something round and cylinder shaped. Her arms were tied behind her back, and her ankles were tied together. She couldn't move.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said. She frowned. She couldn't place the voice, but she was sure she had heard it before.

"Who are you?" she asked the voice, and the man laughed happily, in a twisted sort of way.

"Excellent. I was planning on pumping you with drugs to ruin your short term memory, but that knock to the head is doing that just fine for me." He said happily. "I told you to drop the case, but your stubborn ass just wouldn't listen." He sighed and took a seat next to her. "You really should listen, you know?" he said.

Brennan racked her head. She knew that voice from somewhere. She tried to move.

"That's really not a good idea." He told her. "Moving, that is." He clarified. "You know, I was going to do to you what I had done to all those other girls, but seeing as you are not, and have never been a cheerleader, I decided to…twist it up a bit." He paused, and watched her. "Your sitting on a motion sensor bomb. A new one that is pretty much impossible to deactivate. Just came out in Iraq, and seeing as I was just down there…well I picked up a few secrets." He laughed sardonically. "You move, and you blow up. And if anyone finds you, which I doubt, then they will die as well, because they will not be able to deactivate it."

Brennan listened to the sick man's voice, still trying to place it. She decided to keep him talking, give Booth time to find her and capture this psycho freak. "Why did you kill those girls?" she asked him.

The man sighed. "Seeing as how your going to die, I might as well tell you." He paused. "I had a crush on a cheerleader when I was in highscool. She was head cheerleader, absolutely gorgeous, and popular to boot."

Brennan bit her tongue at the expression she did not understand, and listened as he continued. "I asked her out, and she turned me down…made fun of me…scorned me." He said sadly. "I was beyond embarrassed. I vowed to rid the world of people like her." He was quiet for a moment. "I decided to kill all the best of the best cheerleaders, so that they couldn't turn out to be like that one bitch." He paused again. "Starting with the daughter of the one that scorned me." He stood up. "That's enough talk for now." He said. "In fact, I think I'll have some fun with you, before I kill you." He laughed twistedly again, and left the room.

Brennan continued to rack her brains for the man that the voice belonged too. And then it hit her, and her mouth dropped open in shock. She shook her head quietly. 'I really need to start listening to Booth.' She thought sadly.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Sooooo…do you guys know who it is? Probably…I don't think its that hard anymore, but yea.

And you know what, I'm talking about killing cheerleaders…and I am a cheerleader. How ironic haha. Anyways, review please. I'll give each reviewer a nice life-size Booth doll complete in loincloth (haha Rosie Read A Lesson In Anthropology to get me reference. Freaking awesome.)

Review please. I like reviews. Because I got so many, it made me update faster. See what lots of reviews does to me???


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews and the good lucks for my final. I did well on it. I got a B, which means all I have to do is get a 79 on my second bio final and I'll get in A in my class. Which means that I wont be updating until after next week, cause I have four finals I still have to study for. But because I said I'll update on Friday, I will.

Anyways, on to the next chapter. :D Yay.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 17

The shrill ringing of Brennan's cell phone made Booth jump, and he quickly answered it.

"Booth." He said, and listened to the man on the other end talk. He and Frank were currently in Booth's temporary office in the Orange County FBI headquarters. Frank looked up in interest as he listened, or rather watched, Booth listen to the person on the phone. "Alright, thanks." Booth hung up, and then proceeded to open up a text message on the phone. Frank stood up and walked over to Booth.

"You got the information?" Frank asked him worriedly.

Booth nodded. "The cars new and has a GPS navigation system on it, so we can track it." Booth started jogging away, and Frank hurriedly ran to keep up with him. They went to a room filled with electronic equipment, where a man was barking off directions to the other individuals in it. "I got the information. I'm going." Booth said, and turned and started jogging away again, the ends of his jacket swishing around.

"Booth, you gotta wait for backup!" the man yelled after him.

"To hell with that." Booth yelled back to him. "I'm not letting my partner get killed because I'm waiting for your slow asses." Frank ran to keep up with Booth, as he had started running. He admired Booth, and wanted to do whatever he could to help him. The director that Booth was just talking to waved his arms in exasperation, and then turned to his agenst.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said as he looked at all the agents looking at him. "Go and help him." The agents all got up at once and ran after Booth.

BB.BB.BB.BBB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Brennan fidgeted again on the cold cylinder. She wished that she could see where she was. She heard her abductor come back in, and decided that she would still pretend that she did not know who he was.

She sighed. "How are you supposed to have fun with me," she started, "if I'm on a motion sensor bomb?" She felt him drop a bag of something next to her and she stiffened.

He chuckled. "Did I forget to mention that it wasn't activated yet." He paused. "Oh, I guess I did." He laughed again sinisterly.

Brennan rolled her eyes under the blindfold. "Booth will find me." She told him confidently. She knew he would. He had never failed her once.

He laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face when he came speeding into that fancy hotel of yours. He wont find you." He ran a finger down the side of her face, and Brennan jerked her head away. She thought of what she could do to get out of her situation. Now that she knew the bomb was deactivated, she could do something about it. She started to rub her wrists together, trying to find a loophole, or something that would allow her to get her wrists free. She heard him unzip the bag and start rummaging around in it.

"So."Brennan started. "You wanted to rid the world of people like the girl who scorned you?" she asked skeptically. "Isn't that a bit…naïve?" she finished. She recoiled as she felt something hit the side of her face, and bit back a yell.

"Don't EVER call me naïve. You understand me?" He said threatingly, and for emphasis, he hit her on the arm with the same object again. Brennan didn't acknowledge him. 'Never give in.' she thought, as a tear pricked at her eyes, suddenly grateful that the blindfold was covering her eyes, as it would hide the tears. She could feel blood on the side of her arm form where he had hit her. "Now," he started, in a much more pleasant tone, "it's time for the fun." He took something out of the bag.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him in a strong voice, though on the inside she was terrified. 'Please Booth.' She said in her head.

"Well…since you were never a cheerleader…I decided to make you one!" he laughed an evil laugh. "Did you ever want to be a cheerleader, Dr. Brennan?" he asked mockingly. Before Brennan had chance to respond, the sound of squealing tires halted his mocking laughter. The smile instantly died off of his face. That sound gave Brennan hope. "What the…" he muttered, and went to the window. And then he cursed. Heavily.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"Have you ever used a gun?" Booth asked Frank as they drove to where the GPS located the abductors car, a site where an old building was set to be demolished off of Aliso Creek, but the constructors never got around to it.

"I served in Vietnam. So, yessir I do." Frank said.

"Good. You can help me." Booth said as they made a sharp right turn. As they got near the site, Booth turned off the sirens, so as not to alert the abductor.

Frank glanced at Booth, and then turned to him, intent on asking him a question. "Do you love her?" he asked him quietly. Booth glanced quickly at him, and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Yes." He said, after a long silence. "For a long time now."

Frank smiled and nodded. "Does she know?" he asked him. He leaned to the side as Booth made another sharp turn to where the building was. He stopped, and his tires squealed.

Booth shook his head as he jumped out of the car, drawing his gun. "Not yet." He handed a gun to Frank. "But I plan on telling her as soon as I find her." He said compassionately. 'If I can find her.' A nagging voice in his head said.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"Damn-it. How the HELL did he find us?" he asked no one as he went around the room, trying to figure out what to do. He activated the bomb that was under Brennan with the click of a remote control operative, and then dropped it on the ground. Grabbing the hammer that he had brought with him, he smashed it into a million pieces. "Nice knowing you, Dr. Brennan." He said, as he ran down to meet Booth, the plan already formulating in his head.

Booth and Frank made their way to the entrance, but before they could make it in, Agent Bryan came running around from the back.

"Oh, good. You're here. I got the call that we located Dr. Brennan." He said. He was out of breath and holding his gun loosely at the side. Booth just looked at him. "I was already really close to here. I came in, saw the guy, and he took of running into the wild. I started going after him, but I lost him." He looked at Frank, and then back at Booth, who was yet to say anything to him. He needed Booth to go in there so that he could make his getaway before the backup arrived, which he was sure that Booth had called. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Frank.

Booth looked at him. And then punched him in the face. Agent Bryan recoiled, and Frank grabbed his gun. Booth punched him again on the other side of his face, and then punched him in the stomach. Agent Bryan coughed and fell to his knees.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Funny thing. This guy," he said, clapping Frank on the shoulder, "witnessed the whole thing. He pointed you out." The backup arrived, and Booth turned to Frank, keeping Agent Bryan in his sight. "Keep him here. I'm going in."

Frank turned his gun on Agent Bryan. "Sure thing." Booth turned and ran into the warehouse. He prayed with all his will that she was alright. He looked around. He didn't know where to start.

"Bones!" he yelled, hoping that she was alright enough to yell back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a faint 'Booth,' and he took off after the faint voice. He ran up the decrepit stairs, and yelled Bones again, following the sound of her voice. Getting to the third level, he paused again, and yelled Bones one last time. Her voice came from his left, from a closed door. Kicking the door open, he sighed in relief as he saw her, his Bones, sitting up, and trying to undo her wrists, that were trapped behind her back.

"Booth?" she questioned, and she stopped fidgeting. His eyes trailed over her blindfolded face, and over the cut on her face, which was bleeding slightly.

"Yea, it's me Bones." He said quietly. He ran over to her and lifted the blindfold off of her face gently. She winced as the light hit her eyes, and then looked at Booth and smiled slightly. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed. Booth smiled back at her, and then went to untie her hands.

"Booth, it's Agent Bryan. He's the one killing the cheerleaders. I don't know where he went, but it's him, Booth." She moved her wrists from behind her and moved her arms, trying to get feeling back into them.

"I know, Bones. We got him. A guy that works at the hotel saw the entire thing that happened to you. He helped me find you." He had moved down to her feet and untied them as well. He saw the cut on her arm and felt a blind anger run through him, but it immediately stopped when he looked at Brennan. He put his hand on the side of her face and held it there for a second. "Can you stand up?" he asked worriedly, as Brennan had yet to stand up, even though he untied her. His face turned to anger as Brennan shook her head.

"I can't Booth." She watched him turn even angrier.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, casting a threatening look outside the window.

"Booth." She said, getting his attention He moved to pick her up, but she stopped him. "I can't get up. I'm on a motion sensor bomb." She watched as realization hit him. "If I get up…we die."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Weeeeeeeee another chapter finished. Fun stuffff. Haha. So, like I said earlier, I wont be updating until sometime next week. After Wednesday.

Review though. If you review, then the speed of an update after Wednesday is greatly increased, and I know you guys want that. Thanks for sticking with me and all. You guys are the best. :D


	18. Chapter 18

I am DONE with school. : Yay for summer vacation. Well, actually, I am taking a few summer courses, but that's only to get my units out of the way, and it's online anyways, so its not even a big deal. Hdajfhjda I'm so happy haha.

Anyways, here's a brand new chappy. :D

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 18

Footsteps echoed throughout the old building, and voices made their way up to Booth and Brennan, whose eyes remained locked on each other, until Booth turned to the wall and punched it in anger.

"Damn that son of a bitch." He cursed angrily. He started walking around and analyzing the tiny room that they were in. There was nothing but a chair in it. Nothing whatsoever that could protect them from the blast of a bomb.

"Booth." Brennan said quietly, but Booth wasn't paying attention. He was muttering to himself and gazing around the room. Before she could call him again, a large group of agents made their way inside.

"Oh good, you found her." One of the lead agents said. Brennan had forgotten his name. "Is she alright?" they asked Booth, completely ignoring Brennan, which she found rather annoying.

"I only am right here. Why are you talking about me in the third person?" Brennan asked them angrily. "Booth does not have to answer for me." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall behind her. Turing her head away from the agents, she looked towards the opposite wall. A ghost of a smile flitted across Booth's face, before he turned and addressed the agents.

"We need a bomb squad here, pronto." They looked at him in confusion.

"But…why?" an agent named Marcus asked.

Booth stared at him. "Because I want to have a tea party with them." He said sarcastically. He raised his arms in frustration, brandishing his gun in the process. "Why the hell do you think I want a bomb squad here." He turned to Brennan, who was watching him. "My partner," he started, emphasizing the word partner, "is sitting on a motion sensor bomb that needs to be deactivated." His gaze softened as he looked at her, and he gave her a small smile, which she returned, only barely. The agents stood there, before springing into action and leaving the room in a hurry, Agent Marcus calling it in on his radio.

"Booth." She said quietly again, and he walked over to her, dropping to his knees so that he could look her in the eyes. "Agent Bryan said that this bomb can't be deactivated. That it's a new one from Iraq and that no one has seen it yet." She turned away from him and looked towards the wall, so that he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. Booth gently put his finger under her chin and turned back to face him.

"Every bomb can be deactivated, Bones." He gave her a small smile, his heart breaking at the fear that he could see in her eyes, before her face shifted, and her protective mask came back into view. "We'll deactivate it." He said, with such certainty, that Brennan almost believed him. Almost. He stood up, dropping his hand from her face and went and grabbed the chair in the room, bringing it closer so that he could sit next to her. He glanced out the window as he sat down, the normal, sunny California weather had turned a dark shade of grey, storm clouds looming ominously overhead. Turning away from the window he looked at Brennan again. She was gazing at the door across from her, seemingly lost in thought, her hands clasped in her lap. Reaching over, Booth took one of her hands, clasping it and entwining their fingers together.

She broke out of her stupor when she felt Booth's hands clasp her own. Looking down at their hands, she smiled, and then looked towards Booth, still smiling. He smiled back, and began stroking his thumb lightly over her knuckles, sitting in a comfortable silence. If she were going to die, then she needed to tell Booth how she felt. She planned on making him leave the room. She wasn't going to let Booth die as well. She may be no explosive expert, but she knew that deactivating a bomb that no one had seen yet had a great chance of blowing up, and she wasn't going to let Booth leave his son and his family. She looked behind her out the window, and saw that a large, black truck had just arrived, with men in black outfits and large masks protecting their heads. One of the men turned around to get some things out of the back, and she saw the words 'Bomb Squad' emblazoned in big white letters on the back. Booth, who had followed her gaze, sighed in relief.

"They're here." Booth said, happiness evident in his voice. Brennan just smiled. She wasn't exactly certain in their ability to deactivate the bomb, but she put up a front for Booth. He squeezed her hand, seeming to know that she wasn't feeling all that confident. "They'll deactivate it, Bones. They will."

She turned her head away again. "If you say so."

He turned her head to him again, this time keeping his hand on her face, cupping it in his hand. "I do say so."

She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. "You can't predict the future, Booth." A tear fell out of her eye, which he immediately wiped away.

"I know." He whispered. "But I choose to have faith."

"Faith is an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible." Reciting the words that she had said to Hodgins when they were buried alive to Booth. He laughed quietly, and Brennan smiled in spite of herself. He loved it when she smiled. Basically, he loved her, and it was time to tell her.

He took a deep breath. "Bones, I…-," they were interrupted as a member of the bomb squad came into the room and cleared his throat. Booth glared at him, and dropped his hand from Brennan's face, but kept their hands entwined.

"We've never seen this bomb before, and haven't had any training in deactivating it. We tried the best we could, but we're not sure if it's going to go off or not. There's nothing else we can do." He paused for a few seconds. Brennan had closed her eyes and nodded, but Booth had turned livid. "We're terribly sorry. I'd advise you to leave." He said, looking at Booth. Before Booth could respond, the man left, and left Booth staring at an empty doorway. He sat back down heavily and dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his hand through his hair. Brennan opened her eyes and looked at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before looking at him. It was time. "Booth…I love you. I don't know how, but I do." She said, and then looked away from him. "But you have to go." She dropped her hand from his shoulder and folded them back in her lap. Booth stared at her incredulously. 'Did she just say…what I think she just said?' he asked himself in disbelief.

"You…you love me?" he asked her. He was at a loss for words. 'Say it back, you idiot.' His mind told him. He had a hard time processing that information.

Brennan nodded, still not looking at him. "Which is why you need to go." She said. She heard him get off of the chair and stand up, but instead of leaving, he dropped to his knee's on the floor.

"There is NO way in hell that I am going to leave you." He told her, grabbing her hand and kissing it as he entwined their fingers again. She looked at him, getting angry.

"Booth, I'm not going to let you die. Now leave me." She told him. She took her hand away from his and turned as best as she could, which wasn't really all that much.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "No." he said simply. "Especially since the woman that I love loves me back." He told her, waiting for her reaction. She turned to face him again, her eyes widening.

"You love me?" she asked him in confusion. "Why?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so hard to believe?" He fell to his knees again, grasping both of her hands. "I love everything about you. For a long time now, too."

"You're not going to leave me, because we love each other?" she asked him, watching him closely. At his nod, she continued. "Then I don't love you. Now leave." He stood up again and raised his arms in exasperation.

"You can't just say you love me, and then change your mind." He told her.

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I think I just did."

He chuckled quietly. "Bones, even if you didn't love me, I still wouldn't leave you." Falling to his knees again, he put his hand underneath her chin and moved her face so that she was looking at him. "You're my partner. I would die for you, and I would die with you." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears, and then grasped her face with his other hand.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "You're one stubborn ass, you know that, right?" she asked him, her breath tickling his nose as she talked. "You're not going to leave?"

He chuckled. "I'm the stubborn ass? You should talk." He said quietly. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, a spark igniting and sending tingling sensations throughout his body. "I'm not going to leave you." He whispered against her lips, before kissing her again, a little more passionately than the first one. Cursing the now ex-agent Bryan for not being able to hold her properly, he released her and stood up, smiling down at her. He put up a calm façade, where on the inside, he was terrified. He had finally gotten the love of his life, and it might end in some type of fiery explosion. He went to the window and pushed it open.

"Clear the building…we're coming out now." He yelled to the agents on the ground.

He watched as a man picked up a megaphone and started talking in it. "The building's clear." He paused. "Hope to see you and Dr. Brennan return in one piece, Agent Booth." Booth just nodded, and left the window, returning to Brennan who was watching him with a small smile. He smiled back at her and went on the other side of the cylinder.

"On the count of three, I'm going to pull you up." He told her, grasping her hands with both fingers. She nodded and squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you…for not leaving me." She said quietly. Booth flashed her a charm smile.

"Of course, babe." He said cheekily. She glared at him.

"Don't call me babe." But she smiled all the same.

Booth took a deep breath, and cast his eyes upwards, still holding on to her hands. "Please, God, protect us." He murmured, loud enough for Brennan to hear. Brennan wisely decided not to comment. "Alright." He said, grasping her hands tighter. "One…" he started. They looked into each others eyes as he counted, brown meeting icy blue. "Two…" he continued.

Brennan felt strangely calm, and safe. 'It's because of Booth. I always feel safe around him.' She thought.

Taking one last breath, he uttered "three," and pulled her too him, twisting them both around so that he was facing the blast and he was covering her, holding her in his arms. She was in the safest place she could be…in Booth's arms.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

So…what happened? Hmm I don't know.

Review pleaseeee. I like them. :D and they'll make me update faster, since I am out of school now and all.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

I believe an update is in store for you wonderful people. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing.

And I love you guys. I've never actually completed a story, but thanks to your wonderful feedback and whatnot, this is going to be my first completed fanfiction! It's not over yet, of course, but it's pretty gosh darn close.

On to the chapter. :D

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 19

Her arms were held against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her, their foreheads touching and eyes closed, just breathing, trying to calm their racing nerves. After about five seconds, Booth opened his eyes.

"It's not going off." He murmured. She opened her eyes, and he grabbed her waist, twisting her around. Keeping his hands on her waist so that she was always in front of him, they started moving forward, towards the door.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, Booth." She told him.

"I'll keep that in mind next time there's not a bomb around." He told her, looking around at the surroundings as they moved down the buildings steps. There was every chance that the bombs explosion was just delayed, and if it was, then they needed to get out of there, fast. She muttered something about protective alpha males, and he couldn't keep back a smile. Leave it to his Bones to talk scientifically while trying to escape with their lives. As they made it to the landing, Booth grabbed her hand, and they made a dash to the door of the building.

They made it outside, into the pouring rain, which must have started while they were stuck inside. He still held onto her hand, and when they were about halfway to the army of FBI agents, the building behind them exploded, a deafening blast into a fiery ball. Using his ranger/sniper reflexes, he grabbed Brennan, and pushed her to the ground, crawling on top of her so that he was sheltering her from the debris landing around them. The cold drops landed on top of him as he lay on the ground on top of Brennan. As the blast subsided, and the debris became little splinters here and there, he gingerly got off of Brennan and sat beside her on the ground, watching as she pushed herself up and sat beside him, avoiding his eyes.

"Well," Booth started, rubbing his hands together, his suit shirt soaked through, so that the outline of his well-defined body showed. Brennan looked at him, and he continued. "That was certainly exciting. Nothing like a little death defying action to end the day, eh Bones?" he asked her, leaning back on his hands and watching her intently. She was sitting with her hands in her lap, twisting them nervously, the rain soaking her hair, and ruining her neutral eye makeup so that her mascara ran down her face. To him she never looked more beautiful.

She quirked her lips a little, in reply to his question, and he frowned. "Bones?" he asked her cautiously. They were interrupted as a team of agents and a couple medics came over to them.

"It's good to see you, Agent Booth." Agent O'Donald said as he squat down to be on eye-level with Booth. "We were worried there, for a minute." He finished. Booth just nodded, his eyes on Brennan. The medics were attempting to make her stand up, but she brushed them off, looking to the ground as she twisted her fingers.

"Ms. Brennan, we need to get you to the medic truck to take a look at your injuries." The young man was saying. She finally looked at him coolly, and the young man took a step back at her cool stare.

"It's Dr. Brennan. And I'm fine." She caught Booth's eye, and then hurriedly looked away. Truth be told, she was scared. She had every intention of dying when she told Booth that she loved him. It was supposed to be a last words of sort. Even though she had told Angela that she would tell him, she was never really serious about it. Now that they had admitted their feelings for each other, she was terrified of what would come out of that. She didn't want everything that Booth wanted. She didn't want their partnership ruined because of their now open feelings towards each other.

"Can you all leave and leave us alone for a second? We'll go over there when we're ready." Booth said, effectively breaking Brennan our of her musings. She stared at the ground as the rain fell down, never letting up in the slightest. She drew little patterns in the dirt around her feet as she felt Booth's eyes on her.

Booth leaned forward. "Temperance." He said, and he waited until she drew her head up and looked at him, like he knew she would. "It's raining, and we should-," he started.

"Why?" Brennan interrupted.

He looked at her in confusion. "Why is it raining?" he asked. "Well I would think that you of all people would know that." He said, raising his eyebrow.

Brennan smiled in spite of herself. She shook her head. "Why would you love me?" she asked him, and then started talking uncontrollably. "I lack in the social compartment, my parents were criminals, others believe I'm cold and unfeeling, I don't know your vast knowledge of pop culture references," she sniffled, "you believe I'm well structured, which would make me a good match for procreation, but I don't want to procreate, but you do, and-," she stopped as she saw Booth smile and shake his head.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," he started as he moved to sit next to her in the dirt, grabbing one of her hands, "that's the exact reason that I love you." She looked at him in confusion, and so he explained. "Everything that you just said, that's what makes you, you." He told her. "and I love that socially inept, brilliant, beautiful person." He smiled at her as he drew little circles on her hand with his thumb.

She looked towards the agents, who were examining the building, and then back at him and smiled. "Ok." She was still scared, but if Booth was willing to take a chance with her, she was willing to take a chance with him.

"We good?" he asked her. At her nod, he stood up, reaching for her hand and helping to pull her up as well, which she promptly ignored.

"I can do it myself." She said as she brushed herself off, which was really unnecessary, since the rain was doing a pretty good job at it. Her clothes were soaked and clinging to her, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. The rain was starting to let up a little.

He smiled. "I know. But," he said, as he pulled her into his arms, "I like to touch you." After a moment, she wrapped her arms around Booth's waste and smiled.

As he held her, the sun started to shine through, very faintly, the clouds, creating a rainbow. He looked at it and smiled, immediately thinking of God's promise with Noah. Things were going to be ok.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Well…I'm not that excited about this chapter…but yea. I don't think that it's my best. So sorry if it sucked. and that it's so short. :/

Review please. The beach is almost here! I think next chapter. :D


	20. Chapter 20: Part 1

HIIII: New Chapter for all you wonderful people. Thanks for the reviews. They make me very happy.

I am SOOOOO VERY SORRY for this being so late and all. For some strange reason actually, its entirely Prison Break's and America's Next Top Models fault I haven't been in the mood to write any Bones fanfiction.

Anyways…on the the next chapter. And you know what…It's the LAST one, but I decided to split it into two parts. Which means, and don't hurt me the beach wont be until the next part.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

It was over. The case was solved. Ex-Agent Bryan confessed to everything once Brennan and Frank pointed him out, and he was going to jail for the rest of his life most likely, or maybe even the death penalty. The poor families whose precious children were taken away from them finally had the closure that they so desperately needed. Booth and Brennan sat in the car as they made their way back from the Orange County FBI headquarters to their hotel, the gloomy weather trying to disperse as the sun peaked its way through in random spots. They had no interest in listening to the ravings of a psychotic-murdering lunatic. Brennan leaned her head back against the seat and sighed happily.

"You should be thanking me, Booth." Brennan told him with her eyes closed. One of her elbows was propped up on the window and she was resting her head on it, while the other was resting lazily on her leg.

Booth smirked, and reaching over, grabbed the hand on her leg, bringing it to rest on his leg. He would never get over being able to do that. "Really?" he asked in amusement. "Why is that?" He kept his eyes on the road, but still snuck little glances at her. He decided to postpone their arrival at the hotel a little longer and turned silently onto the freeway.

"Because," she started matter of factly, "if it weren't for me not listening to you," she squeezed his hand, "we probably wouldn't have caught Bryan."

Booth let out a laugh that sounded almost life a scoff. "So, you think I should be thanking you for nearly getting yourself killed 'cause you didn't listen to me?" Booth asked in exasperation. He shook his head as she nodded it. "I think your IQ dropped a few points." He told her.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Booth, scientifically, my IQ can't drop a few points unless…" she trailed off as she watched him, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. She relaxed back in her seat and closed her eyes again. "You're not very nice, you know that, right?" she asked him in mock frustration.

"Whatever, Bones." He squeezed her hand affectionately and brought it up to his mouth, placing a gently kiss on it. Brennan smiled. "And what makes you think that we wouldn't have caught Bryan?" he asked as he placed their hands back on his leg. "We are, after all, the best crime fighting partner duo the FBI has ever seen." Booth told her cockily.

Opening her eyes, she rolled them. "Yes Booth, we are the best." She started, looking out the window at the passing scenery, suddenly realizing that they were on the freeway. "In this car." She frowned. "Where are we going?"

Booth frowned. "That's not nice, Bones." And then he smiled. "And it's a surprise."

Brennan groaned. "Booth, you know I don't like not knowing where we're going." She told him, leaning her head back on her hand and staring at him, how the light shined through and illuminated his outline. How in the world did she end up with such a prime example of a well-structured alpha male? "And we are the best in this car."

"We're the only ones in the car, Bones."

"Exactly."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

They pulled into the parking lot of Disneyland, and Brennan let out a smile. Disneyland, the happiest place on earth, and she could see why. Everywhere in the parking lot was some type of family with little children. There were teenage couples taking pictures before making their way to the entrance, and there was one elderly couple in the vicinity. They were holding hands, and they looked so happy. She let out a small smile, and then turned to Booth as he parked the car.

"Disneyland, Booth?" she questioned still with the small smile on her face.

He turned and grinned at her sheepishly. "Well yea. I mean you haven't been here since you were little, and I thought," he pulled on the collar of his t-shirt, suddenly nervous, "that, you know, it would make a good…first date." He held his breath as he waited for Brennan's answer. When she didn't say anything, but her smile widened, he let out his breath. He knew he had made the right choice.

They got out of the car, and Brennan stood up and stretched, raising her arms so that when Booth got out of the car and looked over towards her, he saw a small patch of her smooth skin. His mouth went dry, and he went over to her. She lowered her hands as Booth came over, and when he was close enough, she put her hands on his shoulders squeezing them gently. He immediately put his hands on her waist, bring her closer into a hug, which she accepted.

"Thanks, Booth." She said into his shoulder. "No one's ever been so-"she paused, searching for a word, "thoughtful." She finished.

He chuckled. "That's 'cause they were all dickwads." He told her. "But," he started, suddenly serious, "you deserve it." He placed a kiss on her temple, still marveling that he was actually allowed to do that without her kicking his ass. He let go of her, and she removed her hands from around his neck.

"Lets go!" she told him eagerly. Laughing, he grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together, and then playfully started swinging them back and forth as they walked towards the entrance of what was bound to be a fabulous first date.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

It was amazing how much Brennan transformed when they were in the park. She had turned from serious anthropologist, to a happy, carefree individual, and Booth loved it. Granted he loved her anyway that she was, but still, to see her so happy and excited was something he rarely got to see. Booth's attention turned elsewhere.

"Bones!" he said excitedly. "Look, cotton candy! I love this stuff." He went over to the stand and stood in the relatively short line, Brennan right behind him. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him, while reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

Brennan smiled reminiscently. "When I was little, and my parents took Russ and I here," she started, and Booth turned to her, listening intently. She was sharing another part of her past with him, and a happier memory at that. "Our parents bought us cotton candy. I was seven, and I had never had it before, so naturally, I was excited." Booth smiled, thinking of a child Tempe. "My mother bought us one to share, and I," she started smiling uncontrollably, "grabbed some and ate it. I didn't realize how unbelievably messy and sticky it was, so after I was finished with it, I had it everywhere." She started laughing. "It was in my hair, all over my face, and all over my clothes." She stopped laughing and then looked towards the sky. "It's one of the happiest memories that I have of them." She sighed.

Booth leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that you shared that with me." He told her earnestly. He asked the woman at the cart for one thing of cotton candy, and before he could put the money down, Brennan had placed a few bills onto the counter. He looked at the money, and then at her. "Bones." He said, giving her a strange look, "put your money away. I'm taking care of this."

She returned the strange look. "Just because we're together now doesn't mean you have to pay for everything." She told him. She looked towards the woman and told her to take the money.

"Bones, can you please just let me be the guy and pay for everything?" he asked her with puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head. "No." and took the cotton candy from the woman. "and that stare isn't going to work on me." Booth let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes, putting his wallet back in his pocket. The older woman behind the cart smiled at them knowingly. This pair was going to last. After thanking the woman, he went after Brennan who had gone and sat down on a bench, eating the cotton candy.

"First," he started taking a seat next to her and pulling off a chunk. "You don't let me pay. And now, you almost eat all the cotton candy." He pouted.

Brennan rolled her eyes and kissed his pouty mouth. It had looked all too inviting to not be kissed. "Don't be such a baby, Booth." She told him. He glared at her, and she promptly ignored him.

"You're mean." He told her. He grabbed the last piece of cotton candy that was surrounding the stick and stuck it on the corner of her mouth.

"Booth!" she exclaimed, staring at him indignantly.

"What?" he asked innocently. She glared at him, and he started laughing. Leaning down, he kissed the corner of her mouth, taking away the cotton candy in the process. Immediately forgetting the cotton candy incident, she turned her face so that she could meet his lips. Tangling one hand in her hair, and placing the other on her waist, he kissed her back, quite forgetting that they were in public place filled with children. As she placed her hands on his shoulders and continued kissing him, all rational thought flew out the window. The one thought in her mind was that she wanted him…now. That moment, however, was soon interrupted.

"Mommy…why are they doing that?" a little boy questioned his mom. "That man's gonna get cooties from that lady."

Booth and Brennan sprang apart, and looked at the lady apologetically for giving the young boy an inappropriate display of affection.

The little boy looked at Booth. "You're gonna get cooties now." And then he walked away from Booth with his mom.

"Cooties are a good thing." And then he stood up, turning to Brennan, who was wearing a confused expression.

"I don't know what that means?" she said, looking at him to explain what the little boy had said as he took her hand.

"Nevermind, Bones. Nevermind."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

After they had bought Parker the promised Buzz Lightyear doll, Booth spotted a ride that Brennan would love.

"Bones…"he started, going over to stand in the very short line with Brennan next to him. "I've been thinking, and I think it's time you got a gun."

Her eyes lit up, and she grasped his hand excitedly. "What made you change your mind? When am I getting a gun?" She reached out and hugged him. "Thanks Booth."

Booth just laughed. "No problem." They moved up in the line.

"What ride is this? It must be new." She said to Booth, and Booth nodded.

"It's called Astro-Blasters, and it is relatively new." They got into their seats and Booth flourished the mini gun looking type things on top of the ride. "And here is your gun. You get to use it for all of…three minutes." He laughed at Brennan's expression, and then recoiled as she hit him.

"That wasn't funny, you know." She told him angrily. She crossed her arms and looked away from him stubbornly.

"Aw come on, Bones." He swung an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "It was funny."

"I don't like you." She told him.

"Fine. I'll just beat you, then." He said, as the ride started to move.

She looked from the side to the mini gun, and then grabbed it and started shooting the many aliens that were around her.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"I can't believe you beat me, Bones." Booth said sulkily. Brennan just smiled smugly.

"And that's why I should get a gun." She said happily. "I'm better than a sniper trained FBI agent." She gloated. Booth just grumbled as they made their way to Cinderella's castle. It was night time now, and the fireworks show was about to begin.

"You are not better than me." He grumbled some more, crossing his arms.

Brennan walked faster and turned to face him, placing her hands on his arms. "I know I'm not better than you." She told him. "We are equals." Booth looked in her eyes, and smiling faintly, raised one hand, and placed it on her face.

"Why are you so perfect?" he questioned her quietly. The fireworks started going off around them, but they hardly noticed.

Brennan frowned. "I'm not perfect, Booth." She looked towards the ground. "I'm far from it."

Using his other hand, he placed his hand underneath her chin and raised it so that he could look in her eyes. "You are to me." He said, before closing the distance between them. The fireworks continued going off around them, and to Booth and Brennan, they were the only ones there, them and the millions of dancing lights around them.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Ok…I'm not just saying this fishing for compliments or whatever, but I just really don't like this chapter. Idk, I had it planned out in my head, but it kinda turned around and wrote itself.

Anways, Review please. Part 2 should be up next week sometime, and then, California's Always Sunny will be finished.

I'm also thinking about writing a new story…about Pirates and buried treasure and stuff like that. I kind of have general ideas about it, and I like where its going. Here's a little snippet of what will be the first chapter, and tell me if you like it. When this stories finished, I'll start writing that one.

(Untitled as of yet)

("Wow." Angela said dreamily, fanning herself with the white envelope. "An all expenses paid trip to anywhere we want." She sighed happily. "I love our jobs." She told the rest of the group earnestly.

Brennan agreed. "I can finally get the rest of my book finished." Angela and Booth looked at her, raising their eyebrows.

"Uh, Bones. It's a vacation…not a work trip." Booth told her. That woman and work. He shook his head.

"Yes. I plan on going to visit my family before I head off to Iraq." Zack told the group. "I am not going to work. I am going to say good-bye to my family in case I die and never get to see them again." He finished. Everyone looked uncomfortable at that, and Hodgins quickly changed the subject.

"Well babe," he said gleefully to Angela, running his hands together. "Where should we go."

"And where should I go?" Brennan asked herself quietly. 'Somewhere sunny. And warm too.' She thought.

"Let's go to a tropical island." Angela said happily. She could see it now. White sand beaches, waterfalls. She shivered in delight and anticipation. She could hardly wait.

"That sounds like a good idea." Brennan mused. "I think I'll go to one too." Booth looked between Angela and Brennan. Shaking his head, he went over to the two ladies.

"Here's an even better idea." He said, placing his arms around both of them and drawing them to his side. "Why don't we all go…together?")

And you will have to wait and see what they say. If you like the idea, tell me, and I'll start rough drafting it.

Review please. :)


	21. Chapter 20: Part 2

Well guys…this is it. The FINAL chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and making my first Bones fanfic a success. Thank you for all the encouragement, the threats, the helpfulness…just thank you guys for it all.

And I'm so glad that you guys like the sound of my new story! I'll start it really soon.

And now, here is the last chapter, and like I promised, it's the BEACH:D

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Part 2

"Bones! Bones! Bones!" Booth shouted through the hotel room, running into the bedroom and jumping onto the bed like a kid at Christmas time. "Bones, wake up!" He jumped up and down on his knees, purposely waking her up in the most annoying way he could think of.

Brennan groaned and rolled over in the bed, pulling the sheet over her eyes, trying to block the sunlight hitting her face. "Leave me alone, Booth." She mumbled, falling back asleep.

"No." he said, dancing around playing an imaginary guitar and bobbing his head to music that only he could hear. "We're leaving late this afternoon to go back to DC. Which means that we have to go to the beach." He jumped on the bed again. "It's beautiful outside. And you promised."

Sighing, as she saw that it was impossible to go back to sleep with a hyperactive Booth jumping around all over the place, she sat up and glared at him. He cheerfully grinned back at her, unabashed, and went over and kissed the side of her head. She looked so cute with her hair sticking up all over the place and sleepy eyes.

"I'm going to hurt you, Booth." She told him, rubbing her hand through her hair, trying to tame it up a bit.

"No you wont." He said to her, as he left the room to go and get the cup of coffee that he had made for her. She opened her mouth to protest, and say that she undoubtedly is going to hurt him, but before she could, he walked in with a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes lit up as she took a sip from the cup he handed her. With renewed energy, she stood, still holding the coffee cup, and went over to Booth, punching him in the arm before walking out into the living room.

"Thanks, Booth." She yelled to Booth, who was standing there and looking at her as if she were crazy. She sat on the couch where Booth had slept. She was glad that they were taking things slow. She was scared. She had actually admitted that she loved him, and people that she loved left. She didn't want to get to attached, and then have him leave. At that moment, he came and sat down next to her, pulling her over to him. He trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

"So…I bring you coffee, just the way you like it, and then you respond by hitting me." He scoffed. "That is not very nice Bones." She glanced over at him and smiled, drinking the last bit of her coffee. Squeezing her shoulder, he took the coffee cup and placed it on the table, and standing up grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Now you," he said, placing a kiss on her temple, "need to go and get dressed." He gently pushed her into the bedroom. "We're gonna have a fun filled day at the beach."

Booth plopped back down on the couch, since he was already dressed, and grabbed the remote, turning the television on, but not really paying attention. He was thinking about Brennan, and how lucky he was to have such a brilliant, gorgeous, and extremely sexy woman like her. He had decided to take things slow with her because he didn't want to scare her off. Granted, he would chase after her no matter what happened, but he would much rather let her make the moves on him, then he do it, and end up scaring her. His thoughts were interrupted as Brennan came back out, her hair in a ponytail, and wearing a long brown skirt with a button up white sleeveless shirt. Clicking off the tv, Booth groaned and stood up.

"Alright Bones…that is not proper beach attire." He told her, walking in front of her.

Brennan crossed her arms. "But this is comfortable. And you know how I feel about wearing swimsuits in public." She told him defensively.

"Yea, yea, yea I know." Booth told her, waving his hand to wave off her words. "But this…this is like a grandma outfit, Bones. And believe me, you definitely do not look like a grandma."

"I know I don't look like a 'grandma,'" she started quoting his word, "my facial features and body are far too young looking to be considered grandmotherly."

"One," Booth started, ignoring her previous comment, "untie the hair." He said, as he went behind her and undid her hair, letting her curls come loose. He ran his fingers through them quickly, loving the feel of her silken hair between his fingers. An entirely inappropriate image came flashing through his mind. 'Keep it slow, Booth.' He told himself.

"Second, get rid of the shirt." He said. He faced her again, and started undoing her buttons. He swallowed hard, trying his hardest to concentrate on the task and not what he was about to see once the shirt was unbuttoned. As the last button was undone, he groaned again. "Bones…this is entirely unacceptable beach wear." He said. She was wearing a boring brown one-piece.

She crossed her arms defensively again. "What, Booth. It's a swimsuit." She told him, glaring at him. "Which means that it is entirely acceptable."

"I knew you would do something like this." He mumbled. "Wait right here." He said, and then he went to his bag. He was prepared. He had bought this for Brennan when he had first suggested they go to the beach. Taking out the sky blue bikini that would bring out her eyes and a mini-white skirt, he presented it to her.

"What is this?" she asked him, eyeing the outfit in his hands.

"A swimsuit and skirt. Go put it on."

"No." she said flatly.

"Bones." He said sternly.

"No."

"…for me?" he asked quietly, with puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and took the outfit from his hands. "Fine."

As soon as the door shut, Booth pumped his fist in the air, smiling triumphantly.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"It's beautiful here." Brennan said admiringly, staring at the picturesque view of the beach. They were at the top of a rather steep hill and had to walk down it before they would be at the sand.

"I know." Booth said simply. Taking her hand and entwining their fingers, they started the walk down. At Booth's request, Brennan had not worn a shirt to cover her bikini top, and at first had felt uncomfortable, but now it felt nice. It felt free. Getting to the burning sand, they walked and found a nice place to set their stuff down. After laying their towels down, Brennan took off her skirt and took out a bottle of sunscreen and started rubbing it on her front. When it was time to put some on her back, she started having trouble.

"Here," Booth said, noticing her difficulties, "let me." Taking the lotion, he rubbed it all up her back and middle back, taking an extra long time so that he could feel her smooth skin. When he finished, Brennan put her skirt back and, returned the favor to Booth, and then lay down on the towel, taking out a book so that she could read. Booth just stared at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously, setting her book on her stomach.

"What are you reading?" he asked her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh it's really good," Brennan started excitedly. "It's called The Cultural View of Body Language and How to Read It."

He stared at her, raising his eyebrows. "You have me for that, Bones. You don't need to read a book." He shook his head in exasperation. "Leave it to you to read a book when we're actually at a beach."

Brennan just shrugged. "I'll go in the water later." And then went back to her book.

Shaking his head. "You promise you'll come in the water with me?" he asked her. Brennan just nodded, engrossed in her book. "And Bones…why are you wearing a skirt. You have a killer body, why not flaunt it. Plus, you're gonna get a skirt tan."

Brennan looked up at Booth at his words, furrowing her brow in confusion. "You're saying I look like a killer?" she asked him.

"I…no, that's not what I meant. You know what…never mind." He waved his hand and started walking to the water. Brennan just shrugged, and went back to her book, but took off her skirt. She didn't want a skirt tan.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Twenty minutes later, Booth was bored. Swimming by yourself was definitely not fun. Being approached by random girls was getting rather annoying as well. He needed his Bones, and that was exactly what he planned on doing. Getting out of the water, he made his way over to Brennan. She was still engrossed in her book. Sighing he shook his head.

"Bones!" he yelled, and she looked up at him, watching as he made his way closer, his wet body shimmering in the heat. Her mind started wandering, imagining all types of things that she could do to him. Then she felt water droplets on her, and when she looked up, he was standing over her, dropping water on her.

"Booth! You're getting me wet." She said in exasperation. One of the water droplets fell on her book, ruining the tiny print. She wiped it off, but the damage was done.

"Come in the water with me." He told her, getting down on his knees and grabbing her arm. She felt a chill run through her at the feel of his wet, cool skin against her warm flesh. He looked over her body, and was happy to see that she had taken the skirt off. He grinned, but didn't say anything.

"I'm reading." She told him.

"You can read on the plane."

"You talk to me on the plane. How am I supposed to read?"

"You can read at home."

"I'm rarely at home."

Booth shrugged, and then took the book and closed it, placing it back in her bag. "Then I guess you're not reading." He stood up, pulling her up with him.

"You just lost my page!" she said angrily to him. In all honesty, she didn't really care. The book was rather boring. She had learned more from Booth than from what she was reading in that book.

"Page 47." Taking her hand, he led her to the water. When he got to the shoreline, he picked her up, taking her by surprise, and started running into the water.

"Booth!" she yelled. "Let me down." Booth ignored her, and when he got to the waist level water, he stopped. Brennan stopped fighting as well, aware of what he was planning to do. "If you throw me in the water, I'll-" but she never got to finish her sentence, because Booth threw her in the water. After a couple of seconds, she came up, spluttering and water trailing all down her. Booth started laughing, but Brennan gave him a death glare. He stopped laughing instantly.

He clasped his arms behind his back, and gave her an innocent smile. "You'll do what."

Brennan didn't answer. Instead, she lunged at him, and Booth, taken by surprise, turned and tried to run away from her. He didn't get far, because she jumped on his back, and momentarily lost his balance. Now he was completely distracted; the feel of her wet body against his back was enough to make him forget where he was.

"You've been a bad boy." She whispered in his ear, biting it softly. Booth gulped and he dropped her legs from the piggy back position he had her in. "I think you need to be punished."

He turned around and grabbed her waist, pulling her body up against his. "And how do you plan on punishing me, good doctor?" he whispered back. He brought his face close to hers, so that their lips were millimeters apart.

Brennan didn't answer. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him. Booth eagerly complied, and Brennan smiled to herself. This was the exact effect that she had aimed for. Trailing her hands down his arms, she opened her mouth to allow him the entrance that he wanted, and momentarily got distracted herself. How she had gone two years without this was a mystery to her. Remembering what she was planning, she broke the kiss, and did one of her karate moves on him, flipping him on his back so that he fell under water. As he came up, spluttering and flailing his arms, she crossed her arms behind her back and smiled innocently.

"Like that." She said.

Booth glared at her, and then burst out laughing, Brennan quickly following suite. "That wasn't nice, Bones." He told her. Brennan just shook her head, she was laughing so hard. "Leading me on like that."

After they had calmed down, Booth ran back to their things to get a waterproof camera that he had bought earlier that day. He wanted a picture of them at the beach. Making his way back to Brennan, he held up the camera.

"Lets take a picture, Bones." He told her.

She shrugged. "Alright."

Booth turned around and looked for someone to take the picture. An older woman was walking around near them, so he called her over.

"Excuse me, Miss." The woman turned around and looked at Booth. "Will you take a picture of us, please?" he asked her, turning on the charm smile.

The woman smiled. "Of course." He handed her the camera and went back to Brennan, placing an arm around her waist. Her arm came around his shoulder between them, and she looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her. The woman flashed the picture and smiled knowingly. Their unsaid feelings spoke volumes, and this picture, with the ocean in the background and the beautiful couple standing before her, was going to be one that would last forever. Just like them.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

They sat on the plane, looking over all the pictures that they had taken at the beach earlier that day. After that woman had taken the first picture, they had gone around taking silly pictures, so that they would have something to do on the place.

Brennan laughed. "Look at your face, Booth." She said. It was a picture of Booth getting ready to splash Brennan with water. His face had the biggest charm smile that she had ever seen, so big that his eyes had practically closed. There was a wave behind him, and he hadn't noticed it yet, as he was slightly bending over ready to get his revenge on Brennan. He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, before flipping to the next picture. And then he groaned.

"Aw, Bones. You had to get me being knocked over by a wave, didn't you?" he asked her. His arm was sticking out of the water, and his right foot was showing. Other than that, his body outline in the water was the only thing that could be seen.

Brennan burst out laughing again, before flipping to the next picture, where she instantly stopped laughing. "I cant believe you took a picture of that." She groaned. It was of Brennan, and Booth had gone around and untied her bikini top. She was holding it in place while she tried to keep her balance from a wave that had crashed around her. Her right hand was holding the top in place, and her left was out, trying to steady herself, while her knees buckled under her.

"Right, I'm keeping one of these." Booth said, taking the picture. He had made doubles.

"No you're not." She said, grabbing the other double and trying to get the one that Booth had taken back.

"Yes I am. I'm going to frame it and put it in my office." He told her, grinning like an idiot. She groaned, but remained quiet. She would steal that picture back from him somehow.

They flipped threw the photos until they got to the last one, which was the first one that was taken. Booth smiled lovingly and put his arm around Brennan, pulling her closer.

"I like this picture." Brennan said. They had their arms around each other in a totally non-ownership way, and the sun was barely visible at the top of the photo. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the water was serene around them. The look in their eyes was so full of love, and they looked so happy.

"This ones going in my office too." He said, taking one of the copies. He looked at it a second longer.

"Mine as well." She said, tracing the outline of their bodies with her fingertip.

Placing a soft kiss on the side of her head, which still smelled like beach water, he smiled.

"You know what I like about California?" Booth asked her.

"What's that?"

"It's always sunny."

"No its not. I wasn't the sunny the day we caught Bryan. And it also wasn't sunny when we went to Disneyland." She reasoned. "So California is not always sunny."

"Now I know why its called the Golden state." Booth mused again, ignoring Brennan's rationalizations.

"Technically, nothings golden in California, except for the state flower." She tried again.

"I like California." He said.

"Me too." Brennan agreed.

"It makes you feel happy. Like the sun will always shine, even through all the murder and despair." Booth said, finally addressing her. "You can always smile. And the unexpected can happen." He finished. "California brings hope."

Brennan nodded slowly. She agreed with him. "California is always sunny." She told him quietly.

He nodded his agreement. After all, he and Brennan had established their relationship, admitted their love for one another, and they were always cheerful. And leaving California, he felt very confident that they could work, that they would work, and that she wouldn't be running away from him. Squeezing her shoulder gently, he looked out the window, out at the clouds that had formed since earlier that day. He had all the faith and hope in the world that things would work, and would stay blissfully perfect for them.

"California's always sunny." He murmured quietly, before resting his head on her head and letting sleep overtake him for the flight back home, back to their old lives with new beginnings.

THE END. :D

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Well that's it. It's the longest chapter I have ever written, just about ten pages. I hope you guys liked it, and again, thanks for sticking with me all this time.

My new story is going to be called Of Pirates and Pirate Booty, and I'll be posting it sometime next week. Look for it. I think that's the title anyways.

Oh, and it's not a sequel. It's a brand new story. :D

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and I love you guys.


End file.
